Remembrance
by Angelic Rhapsody
Summary: Finished 82504 Shonenai. Story of how Syaoran and Eriol and Toya and Yuki got together and life after. Pairings: ToyaYuki, SyaoranEriol, SakuraYue Mild Mild lime in last chapter
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does, so please don't sue me, as I'm not making any profit off of this. I do however own any characters that you don't recognize.

****

WARNING: This story will contain shonen-ai (boy love). Which means there will be boys dating boys, kissing boys and so forth. I might make this a lemon, but I'm not sure. I've never written one before, so it depends on the reviews. OOCness. 

A/N: Hi! This is my first shonen-ai fic so please be nice. I'm not sure about the angst genre, but I thought I'd be safe and put angst as one of the genres. So if you're reading this for angsty stuff, I'm sorry if it's not what you're looking for. Umm… I think that's it. Please read and review. Now… onto the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Ha ha ha!" laughter rang through the room. 18-year old Sakura Kinomoto looked around at her friends and smiled. Gathered in Sakura's room were Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue, Kerberos, and, of course, Sakura. The four teenagers had returned from a party for their whole class an hour or so ago, and were celebrating their graduation and reminiscing about old times. 

"Can you believe that in three months we'll all be in college?" Syaoran asked, glancing around at his friends.

"No. It seems like we were trying to capture all the Clow cards just yesterday," Sakura replied with a slightly sad smile and a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah and Sakura and Syaoran were competing for everything!" Tomoyo added with a grin.

"What do you mean? They _still_ compete for everything!" Eriol pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Once again laughter rang through the room. 

Sakura looked at her friends. So much had changed. Tomoyo, the only one in their group who wasn't dating anyone, was curled up on Sakura's bed with Kerberos stretched out next to her. Sakura herself was sitting on Yue's lap, wrapped in his arms. Syaoran was stretched out on the floor with Eriol using him as pillow. He was absently stroking his koi's hair as they talked. _'No one ever saw that one coming. Well, at least not until last year'_ Sakura thought, smiling slightly at her friends. They were so happy together. _'It's hard to believe that just last year we were trying to get those two together. Them and 'nii-chan and Yuki.'_ Sakura shook her head, remembering just how stubborn her friends and brother could be. She laughed suddenly. Stubborn was an understatement; pigheaded was a better term. 

"What's so funny 'Kura?" Syaoran asked, looking at her curiously.

"Hmm… oh nothing. I was just remembering last year. Trying to get you and Eriol together and 'nii-chan and Yuki together. I mean it wasn't funny then, well not most of it anyway. But looking back on it now it seems kinda funny in some weird way." 

"You know Sakura, you're right. In some weird way it does all seem funny. Especially remembering how stubborn they all were!" Tomoyo pointed out with a laugh. 

Sakura suddenly yawned. "It's nearly three in the morning you guys. Maybe we should get some sleep," she suggested, snuggling closer to Yue.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Grabbing their pillows and blankets, they laid down where they were. Within moments everyone was asleep, exhausted from the days activities.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

1 year ago…

DING-DONG, DING-DONG! The sound of the doorbell shattered the quiet of the Kinomoto household. 

"Coming!" 17-year old Sakura Kinomoto, yelled as she ran to answer the door, followed closely by her overprotective guardian/boyfriend, Yue. "Yes?" Sakura asked as she opened the door. "How may I help…" she trailed off upon seeing who was at the door. "Syaoran!"

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said nervously. It had been years since he had last been in Tomoeda and, even though he had kept in contact with his friends, he wasn't sure how Sakura was going to react to him showing up at her house without any warning.

He needn't have worried. Sakura's face lit up with a smile and she hugged her friend before pulling him into the house. "Syaoran-kun! This is a surprise. Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming? Why are you here?"

Syaoran smiled at his energetic friend. "It's good to see you too, 'Kura-chan," he replied. "As to why I didn't tell anyone I was coming, well I wanted it to be a surprise. And I'm here because I'm going to be going to school with you guys next year."

"Really?! Sugoi! It'll be just like old times!" Sakura said happily. "Is something wrong Syaoran?" she asked, noticing that he was looking around nervously.

"Uh… well… is your brother home?"

Sakura blinked at him.

Yue snorted. "No, Kinomoto-san isn't here. You don't have to fear for your life," he said, speaking for the first time since Syaoran had arrived.

Sakura laughed. "You're still afraid of 'nii-chan? Well you don't have to worry, he's over Yuki-kun's house. He won't be home for awhile."

A wave of relief washed over Syaoran and he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Okay. I didn't want to meet with an early demise or anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, come on. Let's go sit in the living and catch up. It's been a while since your last letter." 

"Sorry about that," Syaoran said as they walked to the living room. "I've been busy."

"Oh, it's okay," Sakura said, sitting down on the couch with Yue, while Syaoran sat across from them in a chair. "I haven't written in a while either, so I guess I don't really have room talk."

They began to talk, catching up on what the other had been doing. They had been talking for almost half an hour when the doorbell rang again.

"Oh! I forgot Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were coming over!" Sakura exclaimed, getting up to answer the door.

"You mean Hiragizawa is coming over?" Syaoran asked. He still didn't like Eriol very much and had been hoping that he was in England. 

"Yes, and you had better be nice to him Li Syaoran! He's changed," Sakura told him with a glare.

"What are you yelling at me for? He always starts it!" Syaoran said indignantly, glaring back at her.

Sakura sighed. "Just be civil to him Syao-kun. Please?"

"All right, I'll be civil to him."

"Good. I'll be back," Sakura said going to answer the door as the doorbell rang again. _'Eriol_ _really likes Syaoran. I hope he'll be okay. He's been so sad and quiet lately. I think he's kind of depressed. _Sakura sighed as she reached the door. Plastering a cheerful smile on her face, Sakura opened the door to reveal her friends. Tomoyo hadn't changed much over the years. Eriol on the other hand had. He had grown his hair out and it now reached his waist. His bangs hung in his eyes, framing his face. He had also grown a lot and was over six feet tall. "Hi guys!" Sakura said cheerfully, greeting her friends. She stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheerfully greeted her best friend.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Eriol greeted her with a small smile, voice somewhat subdued. 

"I should warn you that Syaoran's here," Sakura said, speaking more to Eriol. A pained look flashed across his face. "Are you going to be okay Eriol-kun?"

"Hai. I'll be fine, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me," Eriol reassured her, or at least attempted to. It would have worked better if he hadn't looked so sad.

"Did you know he was coming Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. She cast a worried look at Eriol before turning to Sakura.

"No, he said he wanted to surprise us," she replied. "Well let's go before Syao-kun and Yue-koi think we got lost."

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded in agreement and the three of them walked silently to the living room. 

****

I'm sorry this is short. I'll make the next one longer. I don't know Japanese so if I got the suffixes on their names wrong, please tell me. I know that everyone's probably OOC. I hope it's not too bad, except for Eriol, he's supposed to be OOC. This is also my first shonen-ai fic so reviews and constructive criticism would be very appreciated. Please don't flame me about this being a shonen-ai fic. You were warned. If you do flame, you'll just be proving that you're immature and close-minded. All flames will be laughed at and then ignored. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon! Please review! If you want me to eventually make this into a lemon please tell me in your reviews. If I get enough people asking me too, I'll try my hand at writing one. Also, feel free to e-mail me if you want. Reviews and e-mails make me work faster. Thanks!

Fallen Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Warnings: Severe OOCness for Eriol and Syaoran acting like a bastard.

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I checked my statistics page today after school and saw reviews, I was so happy! I felt all warm and fuzzy inside! I didn't think anyone would review! Thank you so much! You made my day!

Askani Blue- Thanks for the review. I'll try to get to the Toya/Yuki stuff soon! Maybe next chapter, I can't promise anything, but I'll try to work it in.

Moonlightmask- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story. I'll try and put more Yue/Sakura in for you. You should like this chapter, though.

Nena the Moogle- Thanks for the review. I'm thinking about doing a sort of prequel to this story, to tell why Yue and Yuki are separate and how he and Sakura got together. It might not be for a little while yet cause I'm busy with school and this story, but I'll start on it as soon as I can! 

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own CardCaptor Sakura, CLAMP does. I am not making any money off of this story so please don't sue. I don't have any money, I'm already in debt to myself! 

Chapter 2

Syaoran looked up as the three entered the room. 'I thought she said that Hiiragizawa was coming over," he thought to himself as he looked at the two newcomers. He recognized Tomoyo immediately. Suddenly his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. _'_That's_ Hiiragizawa? Well Sakura did say he'd changed.' _Syaoran shook himself from his thoughts and stood up to greet them. "Hello Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa." There was a noticeable difference in his tone as he greeted them. He greeted Tomoyo warmly, but greeted Eriol coolly. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Syaoran-kun, it's good to see you too," Tomoyo said with a smile and a hug.

"Hello Li-san," Eriol said softly, voice subdued and lacking the confidence it had always carried when he was younger.

"Hello Yue," Tomoyo said, smiling at the guardian.

"Hello Tomoyo-san, Eriol-san," Yue said with a nod of greeting towards each.

"Hello Yue," Eriol replied, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Well, everyone sit down. Would anyone like something to eat or drink?" Sakura asked, looking at her friends. When she received replies of no, Sakura sat back down next to Yue. Syaoran was sitting back in his chair and Eriol and Tomoyo were seated on another couch. 

As they talked Syaoran watched Eriol. The blue-haired teen had hardly spoken and seemed to be off in his own little world. "You know Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said suddenly, causing Eriol to look at him in confusion, "just because you think you're so much better than everyone else doesn't mean that you can just sit there and ignore everyone. Although I should have expected you to act like this." Eriol's eyes filled with shock, confusion, and pain. Syaoran blinked when he saw the pain in the other boy's eyes, suddenly feeling guilty. _'Wait, why should I be feeling guilty? It's Hiiragizawa we're talking about, he's probably just faking it.' _Syaoran thought, trying to convince himself that there hadn't been pain in Eriol's gaze, but he just couldn't shake the feelings of guilt.

"I-I think I should leave," Eriol whispered, on the verge of crying, "I have some things I need to do. So I'll just leave. Ja ne minna." With that he got up and left.

"Eriol! Wait!" Sakura called, getting up to go after her friend.

"No Sakura, let him go. He needs to be alone right now," Yue said, catching Sakura's wrist and gently pulling her to sit back down.

"I guess you're right," Sakura said with a sigh, still obviously worried. 

"What's with Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura glared at him angrily. "Why'd you say that Li? He didn't do anything to you. He's had a lot on his mind lately and you just made things worse! You said you'd be civil to him! Is that what you call civil!?" by the time she finished, Sakura was yelling at Syaoran.

Syaoran blinked at her. "Why are you acting like this is my fault?" 

"Because it is!" Sakura said angrily.

"What!? He was sitting there ignoring everyone else, being mister high and mighty. He didn't even answer half of the questions he was asked. All I did was tell him that he was being rude. And he acted all upset and left! I fail to see how any of this is my fault!" Syaoran said indignantly, glaring back at Sakura.

"He's had a lot on his mind lately, he wasn't trying to be rude. And he wasn't acting upset! He was upset!" Sakura would have said more but was interrupted by her brother clearing his throat and muffled sobs. Sakura looked up to see her brother in the doorway glaring at Syaoran and Eriol standing behind him a little ways, just barely visible, with his face buried in his hands, sobbing.

"Sakura, take Eriol upstairs and talk to him. I'll talk to the brat," Toya said, stepping into the room.

Sakura nodded and walked over to Eriol, wrapping an arm around her friend's waist and leading him to her room.

"C'mon Yue," Tomoyo said, "let's go to the kitchen and sit."

Yue nodded in agreement and stood, following Tomoyo into the kitchen.

Once they had left, Toya walked up to where Syaoran was sitting and glared at him. "Why did you do that?" he had been standing in the doorway long enough to hear the conversation between his sister and Syaoran. "Eriol's really changed over the years. And right now he's dealing with a lot. He doesn't need you yelling at him and upsetting him even more than he already is."

"Why do you care?" Syaoran asked suddenly, "after what he did to Sakura? Why do you care if he's upset?"

"Because he's my friend," Toya replied. "You still hold a grudge against him for what he did when Sakura had to change the cards? He wouldn't have let her get hurt and didn't do anything to her that she couldn't handle. I've forgiven him and Sakura's my sister, don't you think it's time you showed some maturity and forgave him?" Toya finished, glaring at Syaoran. "In any case you do owe him an apology."

"You're right," Syaoran said, surprising Toya, "I do owe him an apology and I guess I should forgive him for what happened when Sakura was changing the cards. But that doesn't mean that I'll like him. I still can't stand him." /_You're lying_/, a voice in the back of Syaoran's mind said. /_You do like him, you just don't want to admit it_/. _'Shut up! I don't like Hiiragizawa. You don't know what you're talking about,' _Syaoran thought angrily. The voice didn't say anything.

Toya sighed and shook his head. "Fine suit yourself," he said sitting down on the couch.

**In Sakura's Room…**

Sakura opened the door to her room and ushered Eriol in. Kero, who had been sleeping on Sakura's bed, looked up when they came in. "Kero can you go downstairs please? I need to talk to Eriol alone."

Kero got up. "Sure Sakura, but what's wrong?" 

"Go downstairs, Yue and Tomoyo are probably in the kitchen, they can tell you if it's all right with Eriol." When Eriol nodded Kero left and went downstairs. "Sit down," Sakura said, pushing Eriol towards her bed. Sakura closed her door and sat down next to Eriol, pulling her friend into a hug and holding him while he cried. When Eriol stopped crying Sakura pulled away slightly, or at least attempted to. As soon as she started to move away Eriol clung to her and tucked his head under her chin, curling up against Sakura. Sakura let him cling to her; she had learned that Eriol was very clingy when he was upset.

"Don't go 'Kura," Eriol murmured, voice slightly muffled.

"Don't worry Eriol I'm not going anywhere," Sakura reassured her friend.

"Sakura, why does Syaoran hate me? 

"He doesn't hate you, Eriol," Sakura replied.

"Fine then he can't stand me. All I want is for him to like me as a friend. Sure, it would be great if he loved me like I love him, but that won't ever happen. Having Syaoran as a friend would be better than nothing though," Eriol said before breaking into sobs again.

"Shhh… it'll be okay Eriol. Just give it some time. Let Syaoran get to know you better. He'll realize that you're a good person and a good friend. Just give it some time," Sakura whispered to her friend, trying to comfort him. She held Eriol and let him cry until he fell asleep. After waiting a few minutes to make sure he was asleep, Sakura extracted herself from Eriol's grasp and headed down stairs.

Sakura entered the kitchen to find Tomoyo, Yue, and Kero talking. They all looked up when Sakura entered the room.

"Where's Eriol? Is he all right?" Tomoyo asked, voice and eyes filled with concern.

"He's upstairs sleeping," Sakura replied, "I think he'll be fine after some sleep."

Everyone in the room looked a little relieved.

"Is Toya still talking to Syaoran?" Sakura asked her friends.

"I don't think so," Yue replied, "maybe we should go see."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they headed into the living room.

Toya and Syaoran looked up as the group entered the room. Kero glared at Syaoran as he walked past him.

Toya looked at Sakura curiously when Eriol didn't enter the room. "Eriol's sleeping," Sakura said in response to her brother's look.

Everyone sat down and they started to talk softly. Syaoran sat quietly in his chair not talking much. He felt kind of bad about the way he had acted. They had been talking for nearly an hour when Eriol padded into the room. His hair was loose and his eyes were still a bit red and puffy. Syaoran stared at Eriol in awe. _'He's beautiful,'_ he thought to himself. _'Wait a minute, what am I thinking he's a guy and he's Hiiragizawa, he's not beautiful.' _But Syaoran couldn't tear his gaze from Eriol. 

Eriol stood awkwardly in the doorway; he could feel Syaoran's eyes on him. _'What's he going to do now? Make some remark about me looking like a girl?' _he thought bitterly. Syaoran stood up and walked over to Eriol, who looked down and prepared himself for more insults. Eriol looked up, startled when Syaoran placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Syaoran said nervously, shoving his hands into his pockets, "it was rude and uncalled for, and I'm sorry."

Eriol blinked at Syaoran in surprise and shock. "I-it's al-all right," Eriol stuttered. He couldn't believe it; Syaoran had apologized to him. He would probably go back to being cold towards him, but it was a start. Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe Syaoran would become his friend or perhaps even more. A glimmer of hope filled him and Eriol smiled slightly, his lighting up a bit, some of the sadness lifted. "It's all right Li, I forgive you."

Syaoran nodded and sat back down. Eriol sat down next to Toya on the couch. Sakura smiled at the change in Eriol, maybe things would work out after all. They had been talking for a while when Toya glanced at the clock. "Is anybody hungry?" There was a chorus of yes's in response. "Is take out all right with everyone? 'Tou-san won't be home for a couple of days because he's one a business trip, so we don't have to wait for him." Forty-five minutes later they were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.

"So, Li are you going to be going to school with us next year?" Eriol asked, voice still slightly subdued. 

"Yeah," Li replied coolly.

Every time Eriol asked Li a question, he was given a monosyllable answer. Eriol sighed and stopped asking Syaoran questions, his hope fading slightly. 

Syaoran glanced over at Eriol, his gaze was locked on his food and he was hardly speaking or eating. _'He needs to eat, he's way to thin,'_ Syaoran thought. _'Wait, why do I care? It's not like I like him or anything.'_

"Eriol, you need to eat. I know you haven't been much lately, so eat!" Sakura said, causing Syaoran to look at Eriol. The blue-haired teen was just staring at his food. He'd hardly eaten anything. 

Eriol looked up and blinked at Sakura. "Oh… sorry Sakura, I was just thinking," Eriol said and started picking at his food. He really wasn't all that hungry but he didn't want to worry his friends anymore. 

The rest of dinner passed without incident, and soon they were all back in the living room watching a movie. When the movie was over Toya looked at the clock. "It's late, you guys can stay here tonight if you want." After Tomoyo had called her mother they brought blankets down to the living room for Eriol and Syaoran. "Syaoran we're going upstairs since we're not really tired yet, you can come if you want," Sakura told Syaoran.

"I think I'll lay down, I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, well you're welcome to join us if you can't sleep," Sakura said as the three teens headed upstairs. "Goodnight."

"All right," Syaoran said as he lay down, "goodnight."

Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo went upstairs and into Sakura's room. Sakura flopped down on her bed with Eriol next to her and Tomoyo sat down on her blankets.

Toya stuck his head into Sakura's room. "Good night, don't stay up too late."

"Good night Toya. We won't stay up too much longer," Sakura said.

"Good night," Tomoyo and Eriol chorused.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said after Toya left, "I'm going to go say good night to Kero and Yue." Sakura got up and headed down the hall to Yue's room, Kero was probably with him, and knowing Kero, he was probably driving Yue up the wall. Sakura knocked on Yue's door and waited. Yue opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "I just came to say goodnight," Sakura said.

Yue smiled at his mistress/girlfriend. Stepping close to her, Yue wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her close. Sakura sighed and nuzzled her face against Yue's chest. "Good night Sakura," Yue said, pulling away slightly. He slipped a hand under Sakura's chin and tilted her face up towards his. Leaning down he gently pressed his lips against Sakura's briefly before pulling back and resting his forehead against Sakura's. "I love you," he said before kissing Sakura again. 

"Good night Yue," Sakura said once the kiss broke. "I love you too." Sakura looked at Yue curiously. "Is Kero in there?" she asked, nodding towards Yue's room.

"Yes, unfortunately," Yue said with a sigh. "Did you want to say good night to him as well?"

"Well, I was planning on it," Sakura said with a grin.

Yue smiled slightly and motioned for Sakura to go into his room. 

Sakura walked into the room, followed by Yue. 

Kero looked up from where he was sprawled out when Sakura and Yue entered the room. "Good night Kero," Sakura said, walking over to him and giving Kero a hug.

"G'night Sakura," Kero said, nuzzling Sakura's face.

Sakura stood up and walked to the door, Yue following her. "Good night Yue."

"Good night Sakura," Yue said, leaning down to kiss her one last time. Sakura smiled at Yue as they pulled away and then headed back to her room. Yue watched Sakura until he she went into her room, before going into his own room and closing the door.

"Finally," Tomoyo teased as Sakura entered her room, "we were starting to think that you'd forgotten about us."

"Yeah," Eriol agreed, looking forlornly at Sakura, "we were starting to think that you didn't love us anymore." Eriol was acting more like himself now that Syaoran wasn't around. It was hard for him to be around Syaoran.

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry I still love you guys." She was happy that Eriol was acting more like normal now. "So… we need some ideas on how to get Yuki and 'nii-chan together. And how to get Syaoran to like Eriol," Sakura said brightly.

"I don't want to force Syaoran to like me Sakura," Eriol said.

Sakura looked at Eriol. "What if we just invite Syaoran with us when we go places so that he can get to know you better. Would that be okay?" 

Eriol nodded. "Yes, that'd be fine."

"Okay now onto Yuki and 'nii-chan," Sakura said, "anyone got any ideas?"

The three brainstormed ways to get Toya and Yukito together for nearly an hour before they fell asleep.

Syaoran had been trying, quite unsuccessfully, to fall asleep for an hour. With a sigh he got up and headed upstairs to see what Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were doing. Upon reaching Sakura's room, Syaoran knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door and went in. Looking at the scene before him, Syaoran smiled slightly. Tomoyo was curled up on the floor under her blankets and Eriol was lying horizontally on Sakura's bed with his feet hanging off the side of the bed. Sakura was stretched on the length of the bed using Eriol's chest as a pillow. Syaoran shook his head and turned out the light as he left. Back down stairs he curled up on the couch under his blankets and tried to fall asleep. But whenever he closed his eyes he saw Eriol sleeping peacefully. _'He really is beautiful,'_ Syaoran thought, _'especially when he's asleep. He looks like an angel,' _he angrily shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts of Eriol. _'What am I thinking? This is Hiiragizawa I'm thinking about. Why can't I stop thinking about him?' _Syaoran sighed rolled over trying to fall asleep. _'He really does look like angel when he sleeps,'_ was the last thought that passed through Syaoran's head as he fell asleep. 

**This chapter was my first attempt at writing something that was fluffy. It wasn't pure fluff, but I'll eventually get around to writing one that is. I hope it didn't turn out too awful. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please R+R! It'll make me write faster! Thanks!**

Fallen Angel


	3. Chapter 3

****

Warnings: Eriol/Syaoran fluff at the beginning gets kinda angsty as the story progresses. 

A/N: This chapter starts out when their 18, as is stated at the beginning of the chapter. I didn't want anyone to be confused, so I decided to clarify that they were 18. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed! It makes me want to write more when I see reviews.

Emily-chan- I know! It's so hard to find good E+S, Y+S, and T+Y stories! I'm glad you like mine! J 

Lady Kazune Kikenshi- Here's some Eriol/Syaoran stuff for you! I hope you like it. I haven't really written much fluff, so I hope it's not too awful!

****

Shadow of the Stars aka. Yume- Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!!

Six Underground- I'm glad that you think my attempt at fluff wasn't awful, I was kinda worried about how it would turn out. Well, here's some Syaoran/Eriol fluff for you! 

****

Chapter 3

Present

CRASH! "K'so!" Eriol muttered, "all that I want to do is make breakfast for everyone, but it seems that I'm going to wake them all up!" he sighed and shook his hair out of his face, tying it back when it fell right back in place. 

Syaoran stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching his boyfriend attempt to make breakfast. He had come downstairs after hearing a crash on his way back from the bathroom. With a grin, Syaoran slipped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "What'cha doin' koi?"

"EEEEPPPP!" Eriol jumped, startled, and turned around. "Syaoran! Don't _do_ that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

Syaoran laughed and pulled Eriol close to him. "Gomen, koi," he murmured, nuzzling his face in the crook of Eriol's neck and hugging him. 

"S'ok, Syao-koi," Eriol said softly, cuddling closer to Syaoran. The stood like that for awhile until Eriol broke the silence. "I was attempting to make breakfast, but, as it seems, all that I'm doing is making a lot of noise. I didn't wake you up did I?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I was up." When Eriol tried to pull away to go back to cooking, Syaoran pulled him closer saying, "No, you're not allowed to leave."

"Says who?" Eriol shot back with a smile.

"Me," Syaoran said and before Eriol could say anything, Syaoran kissed him.

Eriol sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Syaoran's neck as Syaoran's arms wound around his waist, pulling Eriol closer. Syaoran's tongue brushed Eriol's lips, asking for entrance. Eriol parted his lips slightly with a small moan as the kiss deepened. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they broke apart, panting. "Ai shiteru Syaoran, zutto." 

"Ai shiteru, Eriol, now, always, and forever."

They stood holding each other for a few moments before Syaoran spoke up. "Isn't this sort of familiar?" he asked.

Eriol blinked. "Familiar? How? Oh! Yes, you're right is like then, only we weren't on the best of terms at the time."

"No, we weren't," Syaoran said, hugging Eriol close before kissing him again.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One year earlier…

CRASH! "K'so!" Eriol muttered, "all that I want to do is make breakfast for everyone, but it seems that I can't even do that right, no wonder Syaoran wants nothing to do with me." He sighed and shook his hair out of his face, tying it back when it fell right back in place. Bending over he picked up the pan he had dropped and went back to making breakfast.

Syaoran woke with a start. It took him a minute to figure out where he was, but he had no idea as to what had woken him up. Hearing someone in the kitchen, Syaoran decided that that was what had woken him up and went to go see who was in there. Entering the kitchen, Syaoran was surprised to see Eriol cooking breakfast. _'I wish his hair was down, he looks better like that,' _Syaoran shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts of Eriol. _'Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like I actually like him or anything!' _**/Just admit it, / **the annoying little voice in the back of his mind said, **/You like him. I don't know why you're being so stubborn, you'd save everyone a lot of pain if you just admitted that you like him. / **_'Just shut up and leave me alone will you!?' _Syaoran demanded of the voice. **/Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back./** _'Stupid voice, doesn't know what it's talking about.'_

"Li-san," Eriol's soft voice snapped Syaoran out of his thoughts. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to see who was making so much noise," Syaoran replied scathingly. _'Why am I so mean to him? I don't want to, but I just can't seem to help it,'_ Syaoran thought when he saw a hurt look pass over Eriol's face.

"Oh. Gomen nasai Li-san, I didn't mean to wake you up," Eriol apologized softly, trying desperately to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Whatever," Syaoran muttered and walked out of the kitchen without another word. If he had looked back, however, he would have seen Eriol sink to the floor, silent sobs wracking his body. Syaoran walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch, feelings of guilt suddenly overwhelming him. _'Why do I feel so bad every time I yell at him or say something mean to him? I mean, it's just Hiiragizawa. I don't actually like him do I?' _Syaoran shook his head. _'No, of course not. Why would I like Hiiragizawa? I do not like him!' _Syaoran sighed and lay back down, trying to go back to sleep. However, every time he closed his eyes, Eriol's face appeared, a hurt look in his eyes. Syaoran groaned and gave up on sleeping, instead he just laid on the couch, lost in his own thoughts.

Eriol sat on the kitchen floor and cried softly for a few minutes before forcing himself up off the floor and wiped his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. _'Stop it! Crying won't solve anything. All it'll do is make Syaoran hate me even more,' _Eriol thought, trying unsuccessfully to stop crying. _'Damn it! I'm not a fucking child! It's no wonder Syaoran hates me, I'm so damn weak!' _Thoughts of self-loathing flowed through Eriol's mind as he cried. Gradually the tears stopped and Eriol managed to get a grip on his thoughts and get back to making breakfast. By the time breakfast was ready and everyone was eating, Eriol was acting normal, or what had become normal, again.

"This is delicious Eriol," Sakura told her friend with a smile. "You didn't have to make breakfast you know."

"Thank you," Eriol said, managing a small smile for Sakura, "I know that I didn't have too make breakfast, but I wanted to."

"Well, thanks for breakfast Eriol, but I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Yuki before class and I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up," Toya said as he carried his dishes into the kitchen.

"You're welcome, Toya," Eriol said, then he grinned, "don't feel bad about not helping clean up, I'll just get Sakura and Tomoyo to do it."

Toya laughed, "Don't worry, I won't. Well I'll see you guys later. Have fun and don't burn the house down! Ja!"

"Ja ne 'nii-chan!"

"Ja ne Toya,"

"Ja Toya,"

"Sayonara Kinomoto-san,"

As soon as Toya was gone, Syaoran glared at Eriol. " 'Don't worry about the dishes, I'll just have Sakura and Tomoyo do them.' How typical of you. Should've known you'd say something like that. What if they didn't want to do the dishes? You shouldn't just assume people will do things for you, you know," Syaoran said venomously.

"Li!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at her 'friend.'

"I-I was just joking Li-san. I wouldn't have made Sakura and Tomoyo clean up," Eriol said softly, once again fighting back tears.

Syaoran snorted. "Yeah, right, whatever you say Hiiragizawa," he said, tone of voice clearly indicating that he didn't believe Eriol.

"What did I ever do to you Li!?" Eriol demanded, anger flashing in his eyes. "You're constantly belittling me, accusing me of being rude and arrogant, and just being down right mean to me and I would like to know why!? Why do you hate me!? Why!? All that I ever wanted was to be your friend, but you hate me! Why!?" Eriol stopped, unable to say anything more because he was crying to hard. Without waiting for Syaoran's answer, Eriol turned and ran upstairs.

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "I think you should leave Li."

"What!?" Syaoran demanded, even though he knew Sakura was right.

"Leave, Li," Sakura said. With a sigh she added, "I'll call you later, you and Eriol need to talk."

Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura to the door. "Ja Sakura."

"Ja ne Li," Sakura said. Closing the door, she headed back into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go check on Eriol," she told Tomoyo, Yue, and Kero.

"All right. Don't worry about the dishes, we'll do them," Yue said.

"Thanks," Sakura said with a small smile. Sighing, she turned and headed upstairs. Sakura knocked once on her bedroom door before going in. Eriol was laying face down on the bed, his face buried in his arms, sobs wracking his thin body. Sakura sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back until his sobs died down. 

Eriol pushed himself up and crawled over to Sakura. "Kura, he hates me! He really does. He'll never like me, let alone love me!"

Sakura hugged Eriol for a moment before saying, "Eriol would you be willing to talk to Li later this afternoon? I think he's confused about what he's feeling right now. It might do both of you some good to talk."

Eriol looked at Sakura, thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think he'd talk to me?"

Sakura nodded, "I think that he would."

"All right then, I'll talk to him."

Sakura smiled. "Okay. Why don't you sleep for a little while. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay," Eriol mumbled sleepily before yawning. He lay back down and closed his eyes. "Thanks Sakura," he murmured before sleep claimed him.

"You're welcome Eriol," Sakura whispered softly and went back downstairs.

"Is Eriol okay?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's sleeping. Remind me to wake him up in a couple of hours," Sakura said, sinking into a chair.

"Sure Sakura, but why?" Tomoyo inquired, looking curiously at her friend.

"Him and Li are going to get together to talk this over. I think it'll be good for them," Sakura explained.

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement. Looking at the clock Tomoyo stood up with a sigh. "I need to go home. I have some things to do for my mom. If I'm not back by the time Eriol's back from talking to Syaoran, call me okay?"

Sakura nodded and stood up, walking Tomoyo to the door. "Ja Tomoyo-chan, see ya later!"

"Ja ne Sakura-chan!"

Sakura watched Tomoyo leave before heading back into the house to find her wayward guardians.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran

Syaoran drove home in a daze. He had gone too far this time and he knew it. He had never meant to upset Eriol so much. Syaoran blinked, realizing that he had pulled into his parking spot at the apartment complex he lived in. He got out and entered his apartment building, walking up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. Syaoran unlocked the door and went inside, taking off his shoes and tossing his keys onto a small end table. He checked his answering machine before heading to his room and collapsing on his bed. 

'Why was I so mean to him? Why am I always so mean to him?' Syaoran wondered to himself. _'He just wanted to be friends and I was so horrible to him. He probably hates me now, not that I can blame him. I want to be friends with him, but I probably blew my only chance.' _**/I told you that you liked him, but you just had to go and ignore me, / **the annoying little voice was back.** /Don't give up hope yet. He's coming over later remember? Maybe you can salvage some sort of friendship still. / **_'That's the whole problem! I think I like Eriol as more than a friend,' _Syaoran told the voice._ 'But he'll never like me like that.' _**/Never say never, Syaoran. Just give things time. Who knows, maybe he does like you like that. / **_'Yeah, maybe,' _Syaoran thought dejectedly.

****

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! The phone ringing woke Syaoran up. Blinking, he looked around, he hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. **RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! **Syaoran rolled over and grabbed the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Li Syaoran speaking."

"Syaoran? It's Sakura when would be a good time for Eriol to come over?"

"Oh, hey Sakura. Ummm, how about in an hour?"

"Yeah that'd be fine. Oh! I need your address."

Syaoran gave Sakura his address. "So in an hour then?"

"Thanks. Yeah in an hour. Ja Syaoran."

"You're welcome. Bye Sakura." Syaoran hung up and looked around his apartment, suddenly nervous. 

Syaoran spent the hour cleaning his apartment and getting ready. Glancing at the clock, he realized that Eriol would be arriving at any minute. **Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! **

Syaoran took a deep breath and went to answer the door.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol

Eriol groaned as someone shook him. "Just five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Up, Eriol. You have to be at Syaoran's in an hour." Sakura told her sleepy blue haired friend.

"What!?" Eriol exclaimed, sitting up in bed. "An hour!?"

"Yes now get up!"

Eriol jumped up out of bed. "I've gotta go home to get ready. You're coming with me!"

"All right let's get going then," Sakura said. As they were leaving Sakura poked her head into Yue's room. "I'm going over Eriol's I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay," Yue said, looking up from his book. "Good bye."

"Bye Yue,"

"We'll have to take your car Sakura, Tomoyo picked me up," Eriol told Sakura.

"No problem, let's go!" Sakura said as they left the house and got into Sakura's car. 

The ride to Eriol's house was silent and they spent the rest of the time at Eriol's house, getting Eriol ready. 

"Are you sure I look all right Sakura?" Eriol asked nervously, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans, a black wife beater, with a dark bluish purple silky button down shirt that matched his eyes over top. He had left his hair at Sakura's prompting, although he thought it made him look like a girl.

"You look great Eriol! Don't worry! Now let's go, you're going to be late!" Sakura told her nervous friend.

They left the house and went to their respective cars. "Good luck, Eriol! Come over after you leave if you want! If you don't, you'd better call me!" Sakura said.

"Thanks. I'll probably come over," Eriol replied. "Bye Sakura, see you later."

"Bye Eriol," Sakura replied.

Getting into their cars they went their separate ways. Eriol nervously looked at the directions to Syaoran's house; he was almost there. Five minutes later Eriol pulled into the parking lot of Syaoran's apartment complex. He parked the car and got out, entering the building and walking up the stairs to Syaoran's apartment. Taking a deep breath Eriol rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Syaoran stood in the doorway.

****

Cliffhangers don't ya love them? I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I'm just kind of busy with school and the only time I can really get on the computer to work on this story is for like a half hour when my brother's doing his paper route and eleven o'clock at night on weekdays. Most of my writing is done over the weekend, so I won't be able to update more than once a week. I'll try to update once a week, probably on Saturday or Sunday, but I can't promise anything. Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm gonna go sleep now seeing as it's quarter to five in the morning and I'm tired. R+R onegai! Arigato minna!

Fallen Angel

**** __


	4. Chapter 4

****

Warnings: Not much really for this chapter. Some swearing. Ummm…this story will contain shonen ai (m/m) content. If that offends you, then don't read. 

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in so long, things have been kinda hectic lately. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. More notes at end of story. 

Chapter 4

Last Chapter…

Five minutes later Eriol pulled into the parking lot of Syaoran's apartment complex. He parked the car and got out, entered the building and walked up the stairs to Syaoran's apartment. Taking a deep breath Eriol rang the doorbell. The door opened and Syaoran stood in the doorway.

****

(A/N: Short recap from last chapter. Now on to the story!)

"Umm… C'mon in," Syaoran said nervously, turning away from the door and going back inside.

Eriol slowly followed Syaoran inside, pausing to take off his shoes. Reaching the doorway to the living room, Eriol stood nervously glancing around. "N-nice place."

"Hmm… oh, thanks," Syaoran said absently. "Uhh… you can sit down. Anywhere's fine," he added when Eriol hesitated. "Would you like something to drink?" Syaoran asked after Eriol had sat down on the couch.

"Water onegai," Eriol said softly.

"Okay, I'll go… umm… get that for you," Syaoran said, and disappeared into the kitchen. _'Get a hold of yourself Li!" _Syaoran told himself angrily as he got a glass of water for Eriol and then one for himself. _'Stop acting like you're on you're first date together. He's here to talk! You're going to apologize, he's probably going to tell you to fuck off, and you'll both go off on you're own merry little way.'_ **/Hey! You shouldn't be so pessimistic! / **the annoying voice in his head said. _'You again?' _Syaoran grumbled, mentally glaring at the little voice. **/Yup! I'm baaaaacccccckkkkk! Ahem… anyways, back to what I was saying. You never know, Eriol might accept your apology and the two of you might become friends, and maybe more one day, /** the voice said. Syaoran snorted. _'Yeah right, like that would ever happen. He probably hates me and I don't blame him. I mean, I've been a complete bastard to him. He has every right to hate me,'_ Syaoran thought glumly. The little voice sighed but said nothing more. Syaoran shook his head and walked back into the living room. Eriol was looking down at his hands, which were folded in his lap when Syaoran walked in. "Here's your water," Syaoran said, breaking Eriol out of his thoughts.

Eriol just stared at his hands as he waited for Syaoran to come back. _'It's taking him a long time to get a glass of water. He's probably stalling so he doesn't have to talk to me. Maybe I should leave. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll just go tell Syaoran and I'll go home, that way I won't waste anymore of Syaoran's time.'_ Eriol was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Syaoran walk in. "Here's your water." Eriol blinked and looked up at Syaoran, startled. "Oh… arigato Li-san," Eriol murmured, taking the glass from Syaoran.

"Douitashimashite," Syaoran replied, sitting in a chair across from Eriol. Syaoran took a drink of water and a deep breath before breaking the short silence that had fallen. "G-Gomen nasai, Hiiragizawa-san. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did; it was uncalled for. I wish I could tell you why I acted the way I did, but I can't because I don't know myself. I really am sorry though, but I don't expect you to forgive me. You probably hate me, not that I blame you. I was a bastard. If I were you I'd hate me too."

Eriol interrupted Syaoran before he could say more. "I don't hate you Syaoran, I could never hate you. I was hurt by what you said to me, upset and angry with you, but I've never hated you. All I've ever wanted was to be your friend Syaoran, but you were so mean to me. Why?" Eriol trailed off as he started to cry.

Syaoran looked at Eriol. _'He called me Syaoran and he doesn't hate me,'_ was all he could think. **/Yeah that's nice. In case you haven't noticed, he's crying! / **the little voice pointed out. _'I know, what should I do?' _/Grrr… you're so dense! Go comfort him baka! / Syaoran sighed and walked over to the couch Eriol was sitting on. He sat down next to him, and tentatively put an arm around the sobbing teen. Eriol leaned into the half embrace and buried his face in Syaoran's chest as he cried. Syaoran awkwardly held Eriol until he stopped crying. "I'm really sorry about how I treated you Eriol," Syaoran said when Eriol had stopped crying and pulled away. "Do you think I could have another chance? We could be friends this time."

Eriol sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I-I think I can give you another chance," he said uncertainly, afraid that it was all a ploy to hurt him again. "I'd like to be friends."

Syaoran smiled and stuck out his hand. Eriol tentatively put his slender hand into Syaoran's larger one. "Friends?" Syaoran asked. 

"Friends," Eriol replied. "Can I call you Syaoran now?"

Syaoran stared at Eriol for a minute before smiling. "If I can call you Eriol," he replied.

Eriol nodded, "It's a deal."

They sat in silence for a moment before Eriol sniffled again. Syaoran got up and disappeared into one of the other rooms. He came back a few moments later with a couple of tissues. 

Eriol took the tissues with a murmured thank you and then proceeded to dry his eyes and blow his nose. "Umm… where's the garbage can?"

"It's in the kitchen," Syaoran replied, "right by the doorway."

Eriol stood up and walked into the kitchen, threw away his tissues and went back to the living room, sitting down next to Syaoran. "So. What now?"

"Well, I can give you the grand tour of my apartment if you want." At Eriol's nod Syaoran stood and motioned for Eriol to do the same. When Eriol had stood up Syaoran said "Well this, as you can see, is the living room, and of course over there," Syaoran said, motioning to the doorway off to the right of him, "is the kitchen. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the rest of my humble abode."

"You're starting to scare me," Eriol murmured cautiously, he was still afraid that Syaoran would start making jibes at him again.

"Am I? Sorry. I think jet lag, the time change, and lack of sleep are getting to me. Well anyways, in here," Syaoran said, opening one of the doors in the back of the room, "is the bathroom. And in here," he opened the other door, "is the disaster area known as my bedroom. And I really need to clean it. Well, that concludes the grand tour of my home," Syaoran finished as they sat back down on the couch. 

They for a little bit longer before Eriol glanced at his watch. "I should go. I told Sakura I'd stop by," he explained and stood up, stretching slightly.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll see you later," Syaoran said as they walked to the door. 

"Yeah, probably tomorrow. Sakura'll probably call to see if you want to come over. If she doesn't, you can still come over anyway. Me and Tomoyo do it all the time, so she shouldn't mind," Eriol replied as he put his shoes back on. "Ja ne Syaoran."

"Ja Eriol," Syaoran replied, watching Eriol walk down the stairs until he was out of sight. Syaoran closed the door and went back into the living room, collapsing on the couch with a sigh. _'He doesn't hate me! And he's actually willing to give me a second chance! And he wants to be friends with me! This is great!' _**/See, / the annoying voice said. /I was right. He does like you. / **_'Yeah, yeah,' _Syaoran grumbled,_ 'You were right.' _ Syaoran groaned and tried to tune out the annoying little voice as it began to gloat. It was going to be a long night.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

'He apologized and he wants to be my friend! I'm so happy I could cry, but I won't seeing as I've been crying way too much lately,' Eriol thought happily as he walked to his car._ 'Maybe there is a chance we can become more than friends.' _Eriol got in his car, started it up and drove off to Sakura's house. It was a short drive and soon he was pulling into Sakura's driveway. He got out of the car, walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Yukito opened the door. 

"Eriol! Hi! Come in. Sakura's in the living room," Yukito said with a smile as he let Eriol inside.

"Hello Yukito," Eriol said, entering the house. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks, how are you?" Yukito replied as he closed the door behind Eriol and headed to the living room, Eriol following him.

"I'm okay. Better than I have been," Eriol answered with a small smile.

"That's good," Yuki said. He was about to say more but they had reached the living room and Sakura spotted Eriol.

"Eriol! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll kill him!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she saw Eriol.

Eriol laughed, "Calm down Sakura. I'm fine. No he didn't hurt me, so you don't have to kill him."

"Good," Sakura said, "well, c'mon let's go upstairs." With that Sakura grabbed Eriol's hand and proceeded to drag him up to her room.

Toya blinked at Yuki. "What just happened here?"

"I have no idea," Yuki said, shaking his head.

They looked at each other before going back to work.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"All right! Tell me everything that happened," Sakura demanded as soon as they reached her room.

"Okay, okay! Just calm down and I will," Eriol said as he sat down on the bed. After Sakura sat down across from him, Eriol told her everything that had happened.

Sakura listened without interrupting Eriol, watching the emotions and expressions that flickered across his face. When Eriol was finished Sakura hugged her friend tightly. "Good! Now you guys are friends. And who knows, maybe he'll ask you out!"

Eriol blushed and ducked his head. "That'd be nice. But for now I'm happy being friends."

"As long as your happy," Sakura said with a smile. "But don't be afraid to take your relationship to the next step!"

"I'll keep that in mind, O Wise One," Eriol teased her, grinning slightly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You know, I should start charging you if I'm going to keep playing therapist. Hmm… yes, that's a good idea."

"No!" Eriol exclaimed, horrified. "You can't charge me! I'm your friend!"

Sakura sighed. "Fine. You just have to go and ruin all my fun don't you?" she pouted.

They laughed and talked for a couple more hours before falling asleep.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day found Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue, and Cerberus outside in the back yard. The three teens were sprawled out in their swimsuits on lawn chairs, working on their tans and watching Yue and Kero argue.

"Someone should stop them before they wind up destroying the house," Eriol pointed out.

"Good idea," Tomoyo agreed, "Eriol, go break them up."

"Me!? No way am I moving! I'm comfy! Sakura, go break them up, they _are_ your guardians."

"Don't worry, they won't destroy anything."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to move," Eriol said.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and Tomoyo laughed. They lapsed into silence afterwards. Not long after, Yue and Kero stopped arguing and Yue sat in the shade of a tree and Kero stretched out in the sun for a nap. The silence was soon broken by the sound of the back door opening and someone entering the yard.

Syaoran looked at the scene before him with a small smile. His eyes drifted over to Eriol and stayed locked on him. _'My God he looks good!' _Syaoran thought, his eyes trailing over Eriol's body. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw her friend, causing Syaoran to look up guiltily. Sakura got up and walked over to Syaoran, pulling him over to the other two teens.

"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol," Syaoran said with a slight grin.

"Hi Syaoran," Tomoyo said, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Hello Syaoran," Eriol said, weakly waving his hand in Syaoran's direction, "I'd get up but I'm too comfortable and too damn lazy to move."

Syaoran shook his with a grin. "I see, I'm just not important enough for you to move huh?"

When Eriol didn't reply Sakura said, "Tomoyo, wake him up."

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol and hit him. "Wake up Eriol or you'll burn."

Eriol yawned and looked at her sleepily before pushing himself up. "I've gotta get or I'm gonna fall asleep," he said as he walked over to stand with Sakura and Syaoran. With another yawn Eriol reached up and unbound his hair, rubbing the back of his head where his ponytail had been too tight.

Syaoran stared at Eriol, unable to take his eyes off of him. 

Sakura caught Syaoran looking and grinned at Tomoyo who had joined them. "C'mon, let's go sit back down," Sakura said. "There's another lawn chair over there," she added, pointing to where a lawn chair leaned up against the house. 

After Syaoran got his chair, they rearranged the chairs so that they were facing each other. Sakura sat next to Eriol and Tomoyo sat next to Syaoran, with Sakura and Tomoyo across from each other and Syaoran and Eriol across from each other. They spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the sun or inside the house talking and being lazy. It was night by the time everyone left with promises of getting together the next day. 

Sakura flopped down on the couch and nestled into Yue's arms. Within moments she was asleep, worn out from the day. 

Yue smiled and carried Sakura to her room.

"She asleep?" Toya asked when Yue reached the upstairs hallway.

"Yes," Yue replied. "I'm going to put her to bed."

Toya nodded and headed downstairs and Yue continued on to Sakura's room. Once in Sakura's room, Yue pulled back the covers on Sakura's bed and laid her down, tucking her in before he brushed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss goodnight, before heading to his own room and going to bed.

****

A/N: Okay! This chapter's finally done! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please don't hurt me! I promise to get the next chapter out sooner! Also, next chapter should have some Toya+Yuki stuff in it if everything goes as planned. Next chapter should be up next week at the earliest, hopefully no later than the week after next, but I can't make any promises! Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Please R+R! Once again, thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. 

__


	5. Chapter 5

****

AN: I'm alive! I haven't forgotten about this story. I am so sorry about making you wait this long. I've had really bad writer's block and life in general has been a pain! Sigh. Umm… there are some readers still with me right? *Looks around* Helllllllooooooooo!!!!! Anybody there? 

Syaoran: I think they left.

Fallen Angel: No! Please come back! I promise I'll update more!

Syaoran: That's what you said last time.

FA: Shut up! Or I'll make Eriol date Kaho and pair you up with Meilin!

Syaoran: No not that! I'm sorry!

Eriol: What's his problem?

FA: I haven't the faintest idea.

Syaoran: *grabs Eriol* You can't have him! He's mine.

FA: He's yours, as long as you do the disclaimer in a minute.

Syaoran: Fine.

FA: Good.

Anyways, thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. I'm sorry for the long wait. 

Shinigami: Yes I know that Yue and Yukito are the same person. For the purposes of the story, I made them separate. I'm going to do a prequel to this story after I finish, to explain how Yue and Yukito became two separate people and how Yue and Sakura got together. I'm sorry if I confused you and I hope this clears everything up. Thanks for reading!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild language, and OOCness. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be laughed at.

We finally get some Toya+Yuki fluff in this chapter!

FA: Syaoran, the disclaimer, please.

Syaoran: Fallen Angel doesn't own any of the characters in this story, she's just borrowing them and promises to put them back, unharmed, when she's done. Please don't sue her because she's broke, seeing as she had to go Christmas shopping and presents are expensive!

FA: Very good. Thank you.

Syaoran: You're welcome

FA: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait and I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Now on to the story! 

** **

Chapter 5

Present Day…

"Well, the dishes are done and the kitchen's in order, so we can go see 'nii-chan and Yuki now!" Sakura said happily, bouncing around the kitchen.

Syaoran shook his head. "I swear she's on something," he murmured softly to Eriol and Tomoyo. "I mean no one can be so perky and cheerful all the time, can they?"

Eriol laughed softly. "When the person is Sakura, I think she can."

"Yeah," Tomoyo added, "I can't picture Sakura doing drugs or anything like that!"

"Good point," Syaoran said with a slight smile, "she's not the type of person you'd picture doing that kind of stuff. She's to sweet and innocent."

"Hey! You guys! Are we gonna go or what?" Sakura said impatiently, mock-glaring at her friends.

"Whenever you're ready we can go, Sakura," Eriol said to his impatient friend.

"I've been ready!" Sakura informed them, "I was waiting for you guys to finish talking!"

"Well, then let's go," Syaoran said. "Wait, are Toya and Yukito even home?"

"Yup!" Sakura said cheerfully, "Yesterday after graduation, 'nii-chan said to come over after we got up. We haven't been over much lately."

"Okay, well let's go then," Tomoyo said.

"Yue! Kero! We're going over Toya and Yuki's! Do you guys want to come with us?" Sakura yelled upstairs.

"No, that's all right I think I'll stay here and Cerberus is still sleeping," Yue said, walking into the kitchen.

"I thought you were upstairs!" Sakura said.

"I was," Yue replied, "but when you started yelling I came down because I didn't particularly feel like yelling so you could hear me."

"Oh," Sakura said, "Well we're going now then. We'll be back in a few hours. Tou-san's supposed to be home pretty soon, so he might be home before us." 

"All right," Yue said. "I'll see you all later then."

"Okay!" Sakura said brightly and gave Yue a quick hug and kiss before turning to her friends. "Well, let's go people! Ja Yue!"

"All right already, sheesh. You sure are impatient," Eriol said, rolling his eyes. "Ja Yue."

"C'mon Syaoran, let's go before Sakura drags us out of the house," Tomoyo said with a grin. "Ja ne Yue!"

"Good idea, let's go," Syaoran said, heading for the door. "Ja Yue."

"Ja ne minna-san," Yue said and watched the four teens climb into Sakura's car and drive away before going back upstairs and laying down again. With in minutes Yue was asleep.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Toya, you'd better get up koi, Sakura and the others are going to be here soon," Yuki said, attempting to wake his sleeping lover.

Instead of waking up, Toya reached out and grabbed Yuki, pulling him down onto the bed. "I don't wanna get up," Toya mumbled sleepily, nuzzling Yuki's neck.

Yuki sighed contentedly and snuggled into Toya's arms, his head resting under Toya's chin, and closed his eyes. "This is nice," he murmured, "but Sakura and company will be here soon."

Toya sighed. "You're right, but they're not here yet, so we can stay like this for a little longer."

"Mm'kay," Yuki murmured, snuggling even closer to Toya, who tightened his hold on him.

Fifteen minutes later the two were awakened by Sakura knocking quite loudly on the door and yelling for them to get up.

"We need to give her a key," Toya said as he got up. "That way she won't disturb the neighbors."

Yuki laughed and got out of bed. 

Toya went over to the window and opened it. "Hey squirt! Well be down in about five minutes, so can you stop yelling and wait quietly? You're disturbing the neighbors!"

"All right!" Sakura called back to her brother, "and don't call me squirt!"

Toya laughed and closed the window, turning to his boyfriend. He walked over to Yuki and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his lover close.

Yuki turned around and smiled up at Toya, who returned the smile and then captured his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. Yuki pressed closer to Toya and Toya tightened his hold on Yuki. They broke apart a few minutes later and just stood there for a moment.

"Aishiteru Toya," Yuki murmured, breaking the silence.

"Aishiteru Yuki, zutto," Toya said softly, pulling Yuki closer for a minute before reluctantly letting go. "We'd better get dressed and let the chibi's in before Sakura starts yelling again, koi."

Yuki smiled at him. "You're right, but I wouldn't let Sakura hear you call them chibi's, who knows what she'll do if she does!"

"Good point," Toya said with a laugh. 

The two quickly got dressed and went downstairs to let the four teens in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Finally!" Sakura teased as Toya opened the door. "That was more than five minutes you know!"

Toya rolled his eyes at his little sister. "I'm so sorry, can you find it in your heart to somehow forgive me?" he said sarcastically.

"Hmm… Oh all right, I suppose I can forgive you. But just this once, so don't let it happen again!" Sakura replied dramatically.

"Oh thank you, O Great One, you are much too kind," Toya replied sarcastically. He moved out of the way so that the group of teens could enter.

"You're welcome 'nii-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Yuki! Hi!"

Yuki smiled as he walked into living room. "Ohayo Sakura, minna-san."

"Ohayo Yuki, Toya," the rest of the group chorused.

A few minutes later found the group settled in the living room, chatting away.

"Well, congratulations you guys, you survived high school," Yuki said, smiling at the group of teens.

"Yeah, congratulations, you all made it, even Sakura, who I had some serious doubts about," Toya added before ducking behind Yuki when Sakura tried to hit him.

The group thanked the two and they went back to talking, Sakura glaring at her brother every few seconds. 

The conversation had turned to the previous year at some point and Sakura brought up their topic of conversation from the previous night.

"Do you guys remember trying when we were trying to get you two together?" Sakura asked Toya and Yuki.

Toya rolled his eyes. "How could we forget?" he asked sarcastically.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol smiled innocently. They had been the ones who had come up with all the ideas.

"You traumatized my poor Yuki!" Toya added melodramatically while Yuki did his best to look traumatized. 

The group laughed and began talking again.

****

One year earlier…

In the previous weeks, Eriol had slowly started returning to his normal self as his friendship with Syaoran grew, as is shone on a sunny morning in July when Eriol had been given the task of waking one Li Syaoran up.

"Syaoran! Time to rise and shine!" Eriol sang as he shook his friend. When Syaoran mumbled incoherently and burrowed back under the blankets, Eriol glared at him. "Li Syaoran! Get your lazy Chinese ass out of bed now!" he yelled, yanking the blankets off of his sleeping friend. In the previous weeks, Eriol had slowly started returning to his normal self as his friendship with Syaoran grew.

Syaoran shot up out of his bed when Eriol took his covers. "Eriol! Who gave you a key to my apartment?" he whined, reaching for his blankets, which Eriol quickly pulled away from him.

"I'll give you three guesses," Eriol said with a grin.

"Sakura," Syaoran groaned, "I'm going to kill her!"

"I think someone needs anger management classes," Eriol informed Syaoran sagely. 

Syaoran glared at his friend. "Do not!" he grumbled. "Now, is there a reason you found it necessary to come barging into my apartment and wake me up?"

"Yes," Eriol replied. "In case you forgot we're going over to Toya and Yukito's new apartment today."

Syaoran blinked. "Oh, right. I remember now," he said dazedly, still not completely awake.

Eriol rolled his eyes and reached down and grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him out of bed. Syaoran stumbled and caused him and Eriol to fall on the bed. Syaoran landed on top of Eriol and the two just stared at each other, unable to do anything else. Without realizing it, they had slowly started to close the gab between them. Suddenly the phone rang and the two jumped apart as if they had been burned. 

"Uh… I'll go answer that," Syaoran said after a minute.

Eriol just nodded dazedly. _'Damn who's ever on the phone! He almost kissed me!' _Eriol thought grumpily.

"Moshi moshi, Li Syaoran speaking," Syaoran said, answering the phone.

"Ohayo Syaoran!" Sakura's cheerful voice replied on the other line. "Is Eriol there?"

"Ohayo Sakura," Syaoran replied. "Yes Eriol's hear, would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes please!"

"Eriol, Sakura wants to talk to you," Syaoran told Eriol.

Eriol stood up and walked over to Syaoran, taking the phone from him. "Arigato."

Syaoran nodded in reply. "I'm going to get dressed," Syaoran said, grabbing some clothes from his closet and heading into the bathroom.

"Hey Sakura," Eriol said, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just making sure you remembered to get Syaoran up," Sakura replied. "Is something wrong Eriol? You sound kind of distracted."

"I'll tell you later," Eriol replied. "Me and Syaoran are meeting you and Tomoyo at Toya and Yukito's at eleven, right?"

"Yup!" Sakura replied. "Oh Tomoyo's here, I've gotta go. I'll see you guys at eleven. Tell Syaoran that I said bye, okay?"

"All right, Ja Sakura."

"Ja Eriol!"

Eriol hung up the phone and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for Syaoran. 

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and Syaoran walked into the room, dressed in khaki shorts and a green t-shirt. "What did Sakura want?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"To make sure that I had come over to get you up. We're meeting her and Tomoyo at Toya and Yukito's at eleven." Eriol told Syaoran.

"Oh, well that means that we still have an hour until we have to meet them," Syaoran replied. "What should we do until then?"

"Actually, I need to run home real quick," Eriol replied. "You can come if you want."

"Okay," Syaoran replied with a shrug.

The two teens headed to the door and slipped on their shoes and left. "Do you want to ride with me or do you want to drive?" Eriol asked as they headed to the parking lot.

"I guess I'll just ride with you, if that's okay," Syaoran replied.

"That's fine," Eriol replied as they reached his car. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors, sliding into the driver's seat as Syaoran got in the passenger seat. Eriol pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way. 

The drive to Eriol's house was silent, as the two were still a bit awkward from earlier. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into Eriol's driveway. The two got out of the car and walked to the door. Syaoran looked around while he waited for Eriol to unlock the door.

"C'mon in," Eriol said as he opened the door and walked inside, Syaoran following close behind. "Suppi-chan! Nakuru! I'm back!" When he received no reply, Eriol added, "Suppi-chan! Nakuru! You guys, I'm back! You better not have destroyed anything!"

****

CRASH!!!!

"Look what you did Suppi-chan!" Nakuru's said accusingly. "Eriol-sama's gonna kill you!"

"Me!?" Spinel exclaimed indignantly, "you're the one who did it! Eriol-sama's going to be mad at you, not me."

"I didn't do it!" Nakuru exclaimed, glaring at Spinel.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" 

"Did too!"

"All right you two, that's enough!"

The two arguing guardians looked up in surprise. "Eriol-sama! What are you doing here!?" Nakuru asked innocently.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked I lived here," he replied. "Now what's going on?"

"Umm… well you see…" Nakuru stuttered. "Suppi-chan broke the picture frame Sakura got you for your birthday!"

"I did not!"

"What!?" Eriol exclaimed. 

"Eriol-sama," Spinel said, "I didn't break it."

"I know Spinel," Eriol replied. "Nakuru, I'm not mad. I can fix it. But don't lie, okay. And don't blame Spinel for everything."

"Okay. Gomen nasai, Eriol-sama."

"It's all right. I'm probably staying over Sakura's tonight, so you guys'll have to fend for yourselves. Don't tear down the house, okay? I enjoy having a place to live, and if you did, I'd have to move in with Syaoran."

"Really?" Syaoran said. "Who says I'd let you live with me?"

"You mean you'd throw me out on the cold, lonely streets? All alone? I thought you loved me!"

Syaoran looked at him. "You have problems. Have you ever thought of seeing a psychiatrist?"

Eriol glared at him. "I am perfectly sane, thank you very much! Now come on, I've got to get some more clothes." Eriol and Syaoran headed upstairs to Eriol's room, leaving the two guardians alone.

"I'm going to the library," Spinel said as he left and went upstairs as well, leaving Nakuru to her own devices.

Syaoran followed Eriol to his room, looking around as they walked. "Is stuff like what just happened normal around here?" Syaoran asked.

"Pretty much," Eriol replied opening the door to his room. "You can come in you know," he said when he noticed Syaoran hovering uncertainly near the door.

Syaoran nodded and followed him in. "I forgot how big your house was," Syaoran said.

"I'd give you the grand tour, but we've gotta be at Toya and Yukito's soon," Eriol replied as he pulled clothes out of his closet and dresser and put them in a duffel bag. "You can sit down if you want," he said, gesturing to his bed. "I need to find my glasses case, my brush and my contacts, so it might take me a bit. Tell me if you happen to see any of them."

"Okay," Syaoran said as he sat down on the bed and watched Eriol run around looking for his stuff.

Fifteen minutes later they were ready to leave and Eriol was reminding his guardians not to destroy the house. "Okay! Let's go," Eriol said and the two left the house and got in the car. "We'll probably be a little bit early," he added. 

"Okay, Syaoran said. The rest of the ride was silent.

"We're here," Eriol said, pulling into the parking lot of a large apartment complex ten minutes later. "It's apartment 203," he added as they entered the building. Two flights of stairs later they reached the correct apartment. Eriol rang the doorbell.

Yuki pulled open the door a minute later. "Hi! Come in. Sakura and Tomoyo aren't hear yet."

"Hi Yukito," Syaoran and Eriol chorused as they followed Yuki into the apartment, pausing to take off their shoes. 

Yuki was about to close the door when Sakura called out "Wait we're here!"

Sakura and Tomoyo came into view and Yuki laughed. "Come on you two!"

The two girls entered the apartment and Yuki closed the door behind them. After taking their shoes of they followed Yuki into the living room where Toya, Syaoran, and Eriol were sitting.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Sakura and Tomoyo said as they sat down.

"Would anyone like something to drink?" Yuki asked. 

"Water please," Sakura said.

"Water please," the other three added.

"Okay," Yuki replied and him and Toya went to go get water for everyone. They returned a few minutes later and gave everyone their water. 

"Arigato!" The four teens chorused.

"You're welcome," Toya and Yuki replied.

"Do we get a tour of your apartment or not?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure," Toya replied with a shrug. Him and Yuki showed the teens the rest of their apartment and then they sat down to talk.

They had been talking for a while when Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol glanced at each other, the same mischievous gleam in their eyes. "Nii-chan," Sakura said innocently. "Isn't there something you want to tell Yuki?"

Toya looked at his sister. "What are you talking about Sakura?"

"You know, that really important thing you need to tell Yuki," Sakura prompted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sakura."

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and nodded slightly at her friends. 

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran, who had just been informed of what was going on, stood and slowly advanced on Toya and Yukito.

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Yuki, Toya's in love with you! He's been in love with you for years!" Sakura exclaimed. While the two were too stunned by her outburst to do anything, the four teens pounced on them and drug them to the bathroom, where they proceeded to shove and lock them in. "You two are staying in there until you work things out between you! You'll thank us for this someday!" Sakura told them through the door. With that the four teens walked back to the living room to wait. 

(AN: I think I'll end it here. 

Yuki: No! You can't do that to your poor readers! They've waited all this time and your just going to end it like this!? You can't! That's cruel! Inhumane! Unjust! 

Fallen Angel: Okay! Okay! I was just joking anyway!

Yuki: Oh. Good.

FA: ***rolls her eyes*** Because I made you wait so long here's more! (To Yuki) Happy?

Yuki: Yep! 

FA: Good. Now onto the rest of the story.)

****

In the bathroom… 

"Toya, is what Sakura said true? Do you really feel that way?" Yuki asked quietly.

Toya sighed. "Yeah, I do," he replied. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I'll leave as soon as Sakura lets us out. I'll just go move back in with my dad," he added dejectedly.

Yuki blinked. "Toya, why would I want you to leave?"

"Because you don't love me," he replied sadly.

"That's just it Toya," Yuki said before Toya could say anything else, "I do love you."

Toya looked up in shock. "What!?" he exclaimed. "You do!? 

"Uh huh," Yuki replied, "I was just to afraid to tell you."

Toya stared at Yuki for a moment before pulling him close and kissing him. Yuki leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Toya's neck. They parted a few minutes later when the need to breathe became too much to stand. "I love you, Yuki," Toya said.

"I love you too, Toya," Yuki replied, tucking his head under Toya's chin.

"Let's get Sakura to let us out of here," Toya said after a few minutes.

"Mmkay," Yuki mumbled and the two stood up just as the door opened.

****

In the living room…

"I hope we didn't make a mess out of things," Sakura said, glancing worriedly towards the bathroom.

"Everything will be fine Sakura," Tomoyo said, doing her best to calm her friend's fears.

"Tomoyo's right Sakura," Eriol added. "It was obvious they were in love with each other, so don't worry."

Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"If you say so," Sakura said uncertainly.

The four talked about nothing in particular to pass the time.

"It's been awhile, maybe we should go let them out," Sakura said.

The other three nodded in agreement and they headed to the bathroom. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door.

Toya and Yuki stood in the doorway, holding hands. Sakura beamed at them. "It worked! Well, we should leave you two alone, so we'll be going now."

"Okay, but you and me are having a talk sometime soon, understand?"

Sakura nodded and they headed to the door. The teens slipped on their shoes and left.

"Well, that was a bit unconventional, but it worked," Eriol said with a laugh.

"Yeah. See Sakura, you were worried about nothing," Syaoran added. 

"You're right. Well, let's go over my house, okay?" Sakura said, as they reached their cars. 

"Okay," the other three agreed. They got into their cars and left.

A half an hour later found the four, plus Kero and Yue, sprawled out in Sakura's room, eating pizza. Well, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Kero were eating pizza. Sakura was eating pizza in between trying to get Yue to eat some.

"I don't want any," Yue said as Sakura tried for the tenth time to get him to eat some pizza.

"Just try it!" Sakura pleaded.

"No."

"Hmmph! Chicken! You're just afraid to eat some!" Sakura taunted.

"I am not afraid!" Yue retorted indignantly.

"Are too!"

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" When Yue opened his mouth to reply, Sakura shoved a bite of pizza into his mouth and said, "Chew and swallow."

The rest of the occupants of the room laughed as Yue did as he was told.

"There," Sakura said, "Now was that so hard?" When Yue didn't reply she added, "Well, did you like it?"

"It was all right, I guess," Yue replied and took the slice of pizza Sakura offered him.

Hours later after the pizza was gone and Tomoyo and Syaoran had left, Sakura and Eriol were stretched out in the living room, watching a late night movie, when Sakura suddenly remembered something. "Eriol, what was bothering you when I called over Syaoran's this morning?"

Eriol blinked. "What? Oh! Well, Syaoran was just about to kiss me when you called!"

"WHAT!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Eriol shushed her and explained what ha happened.

"Oh! I just had to go and call didn't I!" Sakura grumbled. "Gomen, Eriol!"

"It's all right Sakura," Eriol assured his friend. "At least I know that he might like me romantically and not just as a friend now."

"That's true, but still," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. It's late let's get some sleep," Eriol told her.

"Okay. Oyasumi Eriol," Sakura said.

"Oyasumi Sakura."

With that, the two teens got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

****

AN: Whew! All done! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be posted, but it shouldn't take as long, especially because I've got Christmas break coming up in two weeks. Well, I really am sorry about the wait. Thanks for being so patient! Please read and review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

****

AN: Well, it didn't take me three months this time. *Grins* Well, I don't have much to say actually. So go read the chapter! And please R+R! Thanks!

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Slash, whatever you wanna call it. Although if you've read this far you should know that by now. Fluff, and Pikachu bashing. (Don't ask, just read to find out.)

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of the characters you see here, CLAMP does. All I own is the plot. *Sniffles* You just had to make me say it, didn't you! There go all my delusions, I feel so alone! Ahem, anyways please don't sue, I'm poor. I spent all my money on anime and manga. 

Now, onto the story! 

Chapter 6

Present…

"Well," Sakura said, "I told you that you'd thank me someday, didn't I! Just think, you and Yuki might never have gotten together without me. You'd both probably be lonely and depressed right not, wallowing in mis-" 

"Okay Sakura! We get the picture," Toya said, interrupting his sister before she could continue on with her rant.

"I've got a question Sakura," Yuki said, "if you locked me and Toya in a bathroom to get us together, how'd you get Eriol and Syaoran together?"

Sakura grinned. "I did absolutely nothing. They did it all on their own!"

Toya and Yuki shared a skeptical look. "Uh huh. All on their own? Why don't I believe that?" Toya said.

"No really. They did! You see it was like this…"

****

Past… 

Tomoyo and Syaoran walked into the living the next morning to find the two teens still sleeping.

Syaoran grinned evilly.

"Why are you grinning like an evil villain bent on world domination?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing Syaoran warily.

"Payback!" Syaoran replied.

"On who and for what?"

"Eriol. For waking me up yesterday!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and watched Syaoran quietly walk over to Eriol.

Syaoran approached Eriol cautiously, careful not to make a sound. When he reached the couch, Syaoran let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. He was just about to wake Eriol up when he was suddenly pulled down onto the couch and into Eriol's arms. Syaoran lay still for a moment before trying to pry Eriol's arms off of him. All that he got for his efforts was a change in position. Syaoran now found himself laying flat on his back with Eriol curled up against him, his head resting on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran looked pleadingly at Tomoyo and Sakura, who Tomoyo had woken up while Syaoran was being cuddled by Eriol.

The two girls grinned at their friend. "We're going to go start breakfast," Sakura whispered. "Have fun!" Tomoyo added with a grin. With that, the two disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Syaoran alone with Eriol.

Syaoran glanced down at Eriol and sighed. How was he going to get out of this situation without waking Eriol up? _'This is nice though,' _Syaoran thought._ 'I don't think I want to move. I could stay like this forever. But if Eriol wakes up he'll probably get mad at me. It's not like he actually has any feelings other than those of friendship for me. He doesn't love me. He can't love me not after how I treated him.' _Syaoran had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Eriol but he had managed to convince himself that Eriol couldn't possibly love him back. 

While Syaoran had been lost in his thoughts, Eriol had begun to wake up. _'Mmmm… this is nice and warm and comfortable,' _Eriol thought sleepily as he shifted a bit._ 'Hmm, that's strange, the couch seems smaller somehow then when I fell asleep.' _Sleepy blue violet eyes blinked opened sleepily. _'Oh there's someone next to me, that's why there's less room,' _it took a moment for that thought to completely register in Eriol's sleep fogged mind._ 'Someone's sleeping next to me!? Since when!? There was definitely no one there when I went to sleep. Why is there someone there!?' Eriol mentally slapped himself, 'Calm down, there's no reason to panic. Just find out who it is and be careful not to let whoever it is know that you're awake.' _Eriol cautiously stole a glance at who he was currently using as a pillow._ 'Oh shit! Syaoran! Now you can panic!' _

****

In the kitchen…

"So do you think they're up yet?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as the two made breakfast.

"No probably not yet," Tomoyo replied, "do you think I should've warned Syaoran about Eriol's tendency to latch on to people when he sleeps?"

"Nah, it's more fun this way!" 

The two girls dissolved into giggles.

****

Back in the living room…

Syaoran felt the body curled against him tense slightly and he looked down into wide blue-violet eyes and found that he couldn't look away and, to be truthful, he didn't want to look away. Slowly Syaoran closed the space between him and Eriol, giving the other teen plenty of time to stop him. "Please don't hate me for this," Syaoran whispered before pressing his lips to Eriol's briefly.

Eriol looked at Syaoran. And looked some more. When Syaoran did nothing, the blue-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You call that a k-mmph!"

Syaoran effectively shut Eriol up by kissing him again. He tightened his grip on the boy in his arms and kissed him harder.

Eriol shifted in Syaoran's grip, he really wasn't in a very comfortable position for kissing. Eriol pulled away from Syaoran for a moment and shifted so that he was now straddling Syaoran before continuing with what he had been doing.

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before they broke apart panting and just stared at each other. "I think we need to talk," Syaoran said.

"Mmhm," Eriol murmured in agreement, but made no move to get off of Syaoran.

"Eriol, you need to move," Syaoran told his dazed friend.

Eriol blinked. "Oh! Gomen Syaoran," he said as he slipped off of Syaoran and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. He was completely appalled with his behavior. Syaoran probably thought he was a slut now. He felt tears well up in his eyes and tried to hold them back, but to no avail. The tears spilled out and he tucked himself up into a ball as sobs wracked his body.

Syaoran looked at Eriol, trying to figure out why he was crying. "Eriol?" he called softly, moving closer to his friend and tentatively pulled Eriol into his arms holding him close. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, please don't cry Eriol, I don't like to see you cry."

Eriol looked up at Syaoran in confusion. "You don't think," sniffle, "that I'm a slut?" 

"What!" Syaoran exclaimed, "why would I think that?"

"Because of the way I acted when you kissed me."

Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "I don't think you're slut Eriol, the most beautiful person I've ever seen yeah, but not a slut."

Eriol looked at Syaoran in shock. Syaoran thought he was beautiful? "You think I'm beautiful?"

Syaoran nodded and looked down into Eriol's eyes. "Yes, the most beautiful person in the world and I'm so sorry for how I treated you before."

Eriol beamed up at Syaoran and snuggled closer. "Ai shiteru Syaoran," he murmured softly, afraid of Syaoran's reaction.

Syaoran tightened his hold on Eriol and whispered, "I love you too, Eriol, I love you too," before pressing a kiss to the top of Eriol's head. 

Eriol sighed contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

****

Back to Sakura and Tomoyo…

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Sakura asked. Her and Tomoyo had finished making breakfast and had been waiting on the two boys. 

"Probably," Tomoyo replied, "It's been awfully quiet in there and breakfast's ready." 

The two girls quietly tiptoed into the living room; identical grins spreading over their faces when they saw the two boys curled up together.

"Kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed softly. "They look so cute together!"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded in agreement.

Sakura's soft exclamation had alerted Syaoran to their presence. He looked up at the two and made a shushing motion.

"Breakfast is ready," Sakura said quietly, "You're gonna have to wake him up, he needs to eat."

Syaoran nodded and attempted to wake Eriol up, attempted being the key word here. The blue-haired teen refused to wake up.

Sakura giggled and walked over to the boys. "Here, let me." With that Sakura knelt down and promptly began to tickle Eriol.

Eriol squirmed a bit before his eyes snapped open and he began to laugh. "Stop… Kura! Please… stop! I'm … awake!" he gasped out through his laughter.

Sakura grinned and stopped her torture of her friend. "And that, Syaoran, is how you wake Eriol up when he's being stubborn."

"Well, that or tell him Nakuru and Spinel are wrecking havoc on poor unsuspecting people," Tomoyo added. 

"Or tell him his hair's on fire."

The two girls suddenly grinned. "But," they began in unison, "the best way to wake Eriol up is to tell him that they took off Sailor Moon for Pokemon."

Eriol blushed bright red. "What's wrong with liking Sailor Moon?" he asked. "They better not take off Sailor Moon for that damn yellow rat!"

The two girls snickered and Syaoran just looked at Eriol. "There's nothing wrong with liking Sailor Moon. We just find it amusing that you like it," Tomoyo said, still snickering.

Eriol pouted. "Stupid yellow rat," he muttered, "what's so great about it? All it does is say 'pika pika'! What's the big deal? It's annoying that's what it is! Damn annoying yellow rat!"

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "You have issues," he informed him.

The two girls broke into laughter and Eriol blinked in confusion at Syaoran before blushing even redder than before. "Well," Sakura said after she had calmed down, "let's go eat before breakfast is ice cold." She stood up and headed into the kitchen, the other three teens trailing behind her.

The four teens were eating breakfast and talking about their plans for the day, when Syaoran asked the question that Sakura and Tomoyo had been anticipating. "Eriol? Why do you hate Pokemon?"

"I don't hate the whole show, just Pikachu."

"Ah, I see, why?"

Eriol shrugged. "I don't really know. It's just annoying and there's something about that just gets on my nerves."

"Oh."

"Hey," Sakura said, "you guys wanna go to the mall for a while?"

"Sure," Tomoyo said. 

Eriol's face lit up, he loved shopping, but he glanced over at Syaoran and changed his mind. "Not today," Eriol said.

"No thanks," Syaoran told the girls.

"Okay. Well then, let's get everything cleaned up and get dressed and then we can all head out."

"Sakura, why don't you and Eriol go get dressed. Me and Tomoyo can handle cleaning up," Syaoran said and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

The two nodded and Sakura and Eriol left to get ready.

Half an hour later they were all ready to leave. "You guys are welcome to come over later if you want," Sakura told Syaoran and Eriol as the four stood outside. "Just come over, you don't have to call."

"Okay. I've gotta get my car anyways," Eriol replied.

Sakura nodded and the four got into their cars. Sakura and Tomoyo in Sakura's car and Eriol and Syaoran in Syaoran's car. Eriol and Syaoran pulled out first and then Sakura and Tomoyo. They headed in separate directions, the girls to the mall and the boys to, well they weren't exactly sure.

"So," Eriol said, looking over at Syaoran, "what do you want to do?"

Syaoran shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Oh," Eriol said. He began to fidget nervously as they drove on in silence. "We could go over to my house if you want or something," Eriol murmured, breaking the silence.

Syaoran glanced over at Eriol as they sat at a red light. Eriol was nervously wringing his hands together and his eyes were fixed on them. "That's fine with me."

Eriol looked up and smiled slightly at Syaoran. "Okay, you're driving in that direction anyways."

The rest of the ride was in a much more comfortable silence. Syaoran pulled into Eriol's driveway a few minutes later and the two got out of the car and walked up to the house. Eriol unlocked the door and the two went inside. "Well, I still have a house," Eriol said, "and I don't hear arguing. I wonder if they killed each other." Eriol looked at Syaoran and grinned. "They're always at each other's throats. It's the main reason I'm always over Sakura's. We'd all probably hang out here but it's hard to get any peace sometimes. C'mon, I've gotta find them. I can give you a tour at the same time."

Syaoran nodded and the two started off. They had checked every room in the house except Eriol's room and they couldn't find the two guardians anywhere. "They better not have destroyed my room," Eriol grumbled as he pushed open the door to his room. Eriol breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his room was just like he left it, with the exception of a note taped to his mirror. Eriol walked into his room and motioned for Syaoran to follow him. "Have a seat," Eriol said, "anywhere's fine."

Syaoran sat down on the bed and Eriol pulled the note off of his mirror before flopping down on the bed next to Syaoran. 

_-Eriol,_

Me n Souppy-chan went shopping. Don't worry, we won't destroy 

anything, promise! We'll be back in a few hours so see ya then if 

you're home.

-Nakuru

"They went shopping. Poor Spinel, I feel bad for him," Eriol said after reading the note. "I just hope Nakuru doesn't destroy anything or scare some poor, innocent person half to death." Eriol shrugged, "Oh well, at least we'll have peace and quiet. So, what do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter to me. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do y-mmph!" Syaoran kissed Eriol, effectively shutting him up. "That's always a plan," Eriol mumbled when they broke apart.

Syaoran grinned before kissing Eriol again.

"Eriol! We're ba…ck," Nakuru said as she bounded into Eriol's room. The two boys had been so caught up with each other that they hadn't heard the two guardians when they came back. 

"Is something wrong with Eriol, Nakuru?" Spinel asked when Nakuru froze in the door to Eriol's room.

"Eriol… he… he's kissing…" Nakuru stuttered.

Spinel sighed and flew into the room to see what was wrong for himself. "Is that Li!?"

"Uh huh," Nakuru murmured, still in shock.

"Maybe we should go," Spinel suggested.

"Don't you two ever knock?"

Nakuru and Spinel jumped and turned to look at Eriol. "Eheh, um, yeah, um… Gomen nasai Eriol! Li!" the two said before bolting out of Eriol's and downstairs.

"Well, that was interesting," Eriol said, shaking his head in amusement.

"You can say that again," Syaoran said, looking over at Eriol who was yawning. "Tired?"

"Hai," Eriol replied, yawning again.

Syaoran pulled Eriol into his arms, holding him close. "Then go to sleep. I don't mind, I'm tired too."

Eriol snuggled close to Syaoran and tucked his head under Syaoran's chin, sighing in contentment. "Mmkay. Night koi."

"Goodnight, angel," Syaoran murmured in reply, hugging Eriol closer and kissing the top of his head.

Within moments the two teens were asleep, held safely in each other's arms, secure in the knowledge that the other would be there when they awoke.

****

AN: There! Eriol and Syaoran finally got together! I hope it didn't turn out too badly. I had fun writing this chapter. Actually the story's about over. There's probably only one more chapter left, but don't worry, I'm gonna write a sequel and a prequel. The sequel will focus mainly on Syaoran and Eriol and will take place while they're in college and the prequel will be about how Sakura and Yue got together and some other stuff. The sequel will probably be out before the prequel because I've got an idea for it and I'm not too sure what to write for the prequel. But there's still one more chapter of this story to go. I'm not sure when I'll have it up seeing as school's starting back up again soon and I've got an 8-10 page research paper to write for my senior English, although I've got about 6 weeks to work on it, it's still gonna take up a lot of time, seeing as it's like 1/3 of our grade, I think. SO I'm not promising anything, but I'll try not to take three months like last time. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R+R! Thanks! 

**** __


	7. Chapter 7aLooky! I'm still alive!

A/N: Okay, I was gonna wait until I had the whole chapter finished to post, but I've got about 11 pages typed so far and I'm at a good stopping place. Plus, I've got writer's block.so I'm posting part of chapter 7 now. I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me to update. I'm a freshman in college this year and I've been really busy. I hope I've still got some readers left! I don't know when I'll post the second half of the chapter, hopefully over Christmas break, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for being so patient and I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to finish this!! Okay, I'm done rambling now!!  
Angelic Rhapsody  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money off of this fic, and I've got about $7.00 to my name.  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, swearing, and some mild violence  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Present Day  
  
"So they really did get together on their own," Toya said after Sakura finished telling the story of how Eriol and Syaoran got together.  
  
"Yup," Sakura said with a nod, "and they ruined all my plans! I worked so hard on them to!"  
  
"Sorry Sakura!" Eriol and Syaoran chorused, not looking the least bit sorry.  
  
"Sure you are," Sakura said, mock-glaring at her friends.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran did their best to look sorry, but wound up failing miserably.  
  
"See, told you. You're not sorry!" Sakura exclaimed dramatically.  
  
The group laughed and rolled their eyes at Sakura's antics.  
  
"We should probably go," Tomoyo said, "we've been bothering Toya and Yukito long enough."  
  
"You don't have to go," Yuki said, "you're welcome stay. You're not a bother."  
  
"I know I'm not a bother," Tomoyo said with a grin, "but Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol, well, they're another story."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Anyway, it's summer, we can't sit around inside all day! We've gotta do things, have fun!"  
  
"Tomoyo has a point," Eriol said. "We're going to be in college soon. We need to have as much fun as we can now. Once summer's over, we're off to the hell known as college!"  
  
"Aren't you being a bit over dramatic, koi?" Syaoran asked. "I don't think it's going to be that bad. I mean Sakura and Tomoyo won't be there!"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hmmph! What is this? Pick on Sakura day?" Sakura grumbled.  
  
"I thought that was every day," Toya said and then ducked as Sakura threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Tomoyo's right, though," Sakura said, "we probably should go."  
  
The group stood up and headed to the door. "We'll see you guys later," Yuki said as the teens slipped on their shoes.  
  
"Okay," the teens chorused.  
  
"Ja ne," Toya and Yuki said as the teens left.  
  
"Ja!" the group responded and headed down the stairs. "So, what are we gonna do today?" Sakura asked as they reached her car.  
  
"How about lay around and be lazy?" Eriol suggested. "We can go over Sakura's and lay out in the sun and watch Yue and Cerberus try to kill each other."  
  
"Koi, weren't you the one said that we should have fun and do stuff," Syaoran asked his boyfriend pointedly.  
  
Eriol grinned. "In my opinion laying in the sun is fun. And we won't be sitting around inside, we'll be outside enjoying the sun and fresh air!"  
  
"That's true," Sakura agreed, "well it's fine with me. Tomoyo? Syaoran? What do you two think?"  
  
"Fine with me," Tomoyo said, "I don't feel like doing much anyway."  
  
"It's okay with me," Syaoran said. "Just make you sure you don't fall asleep, koi," he added, looking at Eriol, "you don't want to resemble a lobster again, ne?"  
  
Eriol shuddered. "No way in hell will I fall asleep in the sun again. That sunburn hurt last time!"  
  
The other three teens laughed and Syaoran hugged his boyfriend. "My poor baby," he said with a grin as he hugged Eriol tighter. "Could barely move, couldn't do anything but lay down for three days straight."  
  
"And even that hurt," Eriol added with a pout.  
  
Syaoran laughed and kissed his boyfriend. "Poor thing. We'll just have to make sure you don't fall asleep again." Syaoran kissed Eriol again, holding him tightly when the kiss ended.  
  
"As sweet as you two are, we need to get going," Sakura pointed out. "People are going to think we're plotting world domination or something."  
  
Eriol blinked. "You mean, we're not?" he asked looking shocked. When his friends shook their heads no, Eriol gasped. "No! You just ruined all my delusions! They're gone! All gone!" With that he dramatically collapsed into Syaoran's arms.  
  
Syaoran looked down at his boyfriend. "You have problems. Have you ever thought of getting psychiatric help?"  
  
Eriol stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
Sakura shook her head at her friends' antics. "C'mon you two let's go!"  
  
The two boys broke apart and the four teens piled into Sakura's car and headed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran looks forlorn," Tomoyo announced after they were on their way. "I think he's sad because he's not sitting with Eriol."  
  
"Either that, or his legs are cramped from sitting in the back," Sakura said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't see why you won't let me drive your car, it's not like I'm going to hurt it or anything," Syaoran grumbled.  
  
Sakura grinned at her friend. "It's my car! Mine!" she said possessively, "No one's allowed to drive it but me!"  
  
"Yeah," Eriol said, "She won't let me or Tomoyo drive it either."  
  
"Didn't you learn about sharing when you were little?" Syaoran teased Sakura.  
  
"No. When I was little I learned how to hide my toys from Toya," she retorted.  
  
"Poor Kura-chan. You had such a traumatizing childhood," Eriol said with a grin before yelping when Sakura smacked him. "Ouchies. Your mean."  
  
"Don't pick on my poor boyfriend," Syaoran told Sakura, "he's very delicate."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled into the driveway. "Delicate my ass," she mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Syaoran asked, wondering how far he could push Sakura before she inflicted severe bodily harm on him.  
  
"Nothing! I just said we're here!" Sakura said with an expression of utter innocence pasted on her face.  
  
The teens climbed out of the car and went inside the house. "Hello!? Tou- san!? Yue!? Cerberus!? Is anybody here!?" Sakura called out as they entered the quiet house. "Well, I guess that we'll just have to eat this chocolate cake all by ourselves then," she said when nobody answered.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for them," Syaoran suggested when Cerberus didn't come running into the room.  
  
The rest of the teens nodded in agreement and the group split up.  
  
Eriol walked into the living room and froze, staring at the sight in front of him. He was silent for a moment before he started to laugh uncontrollably. "I found them," he called once he had stopped laughing. "They're in the living room."  
  
The other three teens left the rooms they had been in and went to the living room. When they reached Eriol they all poked their heads into the room and froze before laughing.  
  
Once she had calmed down, Sakura went into the room and just stared at her guardians. Yue was sleeping peacefully on the couch, Cerberus, however, was lying in the corner, tied up with ropes of magic and had an apple shoved in his mouth. Sakura walked over to Yue and shook him. "Yue," she said, "wake up."  
  
One violet cat eye cracked open slowly before both eyes opened completely. Out of the corner of his eye Yue noticed Cerberus tied up. He had planned to untie him before Sakura returned, but it seemed that things hadn't worked out like he had planned. "Hello, Sakura," Yue said nervously. "Um, I can explain Cerberus being tied up." 'I hope,' he added mentally.  
  
"Please do," Sakura said, hiding a smile and trying not to laugh at Yue's expression. 'He thinks I'm going to punish him or something. Yue's actually afraid of me! Well, maybe only slightly, but still, this is too good!' she thought laughing mentally. "Well? Why, pray tell, did you find it necessary to tie up Cerberus and gag him, Yue?"  
  
"Well, you see, it was just that I¼ um¼ he¼ well¼uh¼ I just," Yue stuttered before getting a hold of himself. "I was tired and he wouldn't let me sleep. He kept bouncing around and singing and every time I started to fall asleep he would jump on me or swat at me and wake me up! I just-"  
  
Sakura held up her hand, cutting her increasingly flustered boyfriend/guardian off. "It's okay Yue, I'm not mad at you. It's not like you have a habit of doing this kind of thing anyway. Let's just take Cerberus outside and you can unbind him, okay?"  
  
Yue nodded. "Of course. But why do you wish for me to unbind him outside?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "I don't want the house to get destroyed when Cerberus tries to kill you for tying him up."  
  
Yue just blinked and followed Sakura and company outside, dragging Cerberus behind him.  
  
Sometime later the four teens were lying contentedly in the sun and Yue and Cerberus were sleeping under a tree and in the sun respectively. It had taken over an hour of Cerberus chasing Yue and threatening him for the winged cat to calm down, but now everything was peaceful and the teens were enjoying the sun.  
  
"Are you guys scared to go to college?" Sakura asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Kind of," Tomoyo said and propped herself up on her elbow to look at her friend.  
  
"A little," Syaoran answered as he sat up and shook Eriol awake. "What about you koi? Are you scared about starting college?"  
  
"Not scared exactly," Eriol began, sitting up as well, "more nervous, apprehensive than anything. Why?"  
  
"Sakura asked," Syaoran told him and reached over to brush a stand of hair out of his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? Are you afraid of starting college?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm terrified," she said softly. "I mean I know I'm only going to be an hour from home and you guys won't be that far away either, it's just that, oh I don't know. I guess it's just that I'm going to be all by myself without you guys. I can't even bring Yue and Kero with me. It's just such a big change."  
  
"It'll be okay Sakura. We'll always be here for you," Tomoyo said and Syaoran and Eriol nodded in agreement.  
  
"You can always call us if you're feeling lonely or homesick or just need someone to talk to," Eriol added as he got up and moved to sit with Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rested his chin on top of Eriol's head. "We're not going anywhere 'Kura. We'll always be here for you. So cheer up, don't look so sad. We've still got a couple months before we leave, let's enjoy them."  
  
Sakura smiled at her friends. "Thanks you guys. I guess that I just needed some reassuring."  
  
"No problem Sakura. That's what we're here for," Tomoyo said, getting up and giving her friend a hug.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sleep?" Syaoran suggested with a yawn. Eriol looked up at Syaoran and raised an eyebrow. Syaoran caught the look Eriol was giving him and grinned. "What? What's wrong with sleeping?"  
  
Eriol sighed and shook his head. "So, any other ideas?"  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"It's just after two. Why?" Syaoran answered, looking up at Sakura curiously.  
  
"Do you guys want to go shopping for stuff for college?" Sakura asked. "We really do need to get started and there's a lot of sales going on."  
  
"I think it's a good idea. I'm in," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Me too," Eriol said. "What about you koi?" he asked, looking up at Syaoran.  
  
"Fine with me," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "Let's go get ready!"  
  
The group got up and put their lawn chairs away before going inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon you guys! Hurry up!" Sakura called impatiently. Her and Tomoyo were ready and were waiting on Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"We're ready, calm down will you?" Syaoran grumbled as he and Eriol walked into the living room.  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura said, bouncing happily to the door and ushering her friends out.  
  
"Me and Eriol are gonna take my car," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okies!" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo got into her car. "We'll see you when we get there then."  
  
"All right. Whoever gets there first, wait by the doors," Eriol said as he and Syaoran got into the car.  
  
"Okay," Sakura called back in response and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Syaoran started his car and followed a minute later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
15 minutes later the group was gathered inside the mall and debating on where they should go first.  
  
"Any ideas on what we should buy first?" Eriol asked  
  
"School supplies?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
The rest of the teens looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Sakura said and Eriol nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay. Let's go then," Syaoran said and with that the group headed of to the nearest store that sold school supplies. "Hey Sakura," Tomoyo whispered as the two girls looked at folders and notebooks.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura murmured, looking up from her contemplation of two daily planners. "What is it Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned and held up some Pokèmon folders, all featuring Pikachu of course. "I bet Eriol would just love these!"  
  
"You're right Tomoyo, Eriol will go crazy over those," Sakura smiled innocently. "We all know how he feels about Pikachu. He'll be so shocked when he see's these!"  
  
The two laughed and put the folders with their stuff and hurried off to find the boys.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol and Syaoran stopped their hunt for the specific type of pens Eriol insisted on having when Sakura and Tomoyo joined them.  
  
"Did you find your pens yet Eriol?" Sakura asked as she looked around for her own pens.  
  
"No," Eriol said dejectedly.  
  
"Aww, don't be sad Eriol," Tomoyo said. "Me and Sakura found something that you'll love!"  
  
Eriol eyed the two girls warily, you could never be too careful when it came to them. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.  
  
The two girls grinned. "Close your eyes," Sakura said, eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
Eriol hesitated for a moment before doing what he was told.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo each grabbed two folders and them up so that they would be the first thing Eriol saw when he opened his eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked at the folders and faked a coughing fit to cover his laughter.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes Eriol," Sakura said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Eriol slowly opened his eyes. "GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, loudly. People from the surrounding aisles looked at him strangely. "Syaoran! Make it go'way!" Eriol whimpered, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest.  
  
"Awww. Poor baby," Syaoran laughed hugging Eriol. "Those mean, mean girls. How could they show you that scary yellow rat."  
  
Eriol pulled away and glared at his boyfriend. "Mou! You don't have to laugh at me!" He turned away, pouting  
  
"I was just teasing you, angel." Syaoran murmured, wrapping his arms around Eriol's waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. "Love you koi. Please don't be mad."  
  
Eriol sighed and turned to face his boyfriend. "I'm not mad," he said, wrapping his around Syaoran's neck and leaning against him. "Ai shiteru, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran kissed the top of his boyfriend's head and tightened his arms around Eriol.  
  
They stayed like that, completely lost in each other, for a few blissful moments. Until, suddenly, reality came crashing down around them.  
  
"Hey fags! Why don't you take your fucked up little selves outta here before I kick your asses!"  
  
Eriol and Syaoran broke apart and turned to the idiot who had spoken. Tomoyo and Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Let me handle this," Syaoran whispered in Eriol's ear.  
  
Eriol ignored him and stepped forward. "Is there a problem?" Eriol asked, voice mockingly polite.  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem. You two fairies are all over each other! I don't wanna see that!"  
  
"Who asked you?" Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"What was that fairy boy? You wanna fight? You ain't a real man! You couldn't even make me flinch!"  
  
"I'm gay," Eriol said. "Yet, I don't complain when I see a straight couple hugging or kissing. So can you please act like a mature individual and not like some ignorant, narrow-minded bigot who takes being gay as a threat to his own masculinity. I'm not stupid. I'm not about to hit on a straight guy, or any guy for that matter. I have a boyfriend, I don't need to hit on anyone."  
  
"Why you little," the idiot growled, lunging at Eriol. Eriol dodged the first few punches, but was caught off guard and received a blow to the side of his face and one to his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs and causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
Syaoran saw red. "You bastard!" he managed to hit the guy twice before security came and "escorted" the idiot out and gave Syaoran a warning.  
  
"Let's get Eriol to a bench," Sakura said worriedly.  
  
Syaoran nodded and picked Eriol up, carrying him out of the store and to an empty bench. "Daijobu desu ka angel?" Syaoran asked after they had gotten Eriol settled on the bench.  
  
"Hai, daijobu. I'm just a little sore is all," Eriol replied with a pained smile.  
  
"We should get you home anyway," Syaoran said worriedly. "You should have let me handle it koi."  
  
The smile on Eriol's faced disappeared. "What, are you saying that I'm weak Syaoran? That I can't stand up for myself? That I need you take care of me and protect me? Huh? Is that what you're saying?" Eriol demanded angrily.  
  
"Well, evidently you need someone to, if what happened in the store was any indication of your ability to defend yourself!" Syaoran shot back angrily, letting his anger at the man who had hurt Eriol and his worry for Eriol express themselves as anger at the one person he wasn't angry at.  
  
Eriol glared at Syaoran. "I may be the uke in this relationship, but that does not mean that I am weak, Li Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Sakura. "Syaoran, Eriol, why don't we leave? I'm sure that Eriol would like some rest and you both need to calm down."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol both nodded in agreement. The four teens headed to their cars, moods much darker than when they had arrived.  
  
With Sakura's help, Eriol made it to Syaoran's car and was helped inside. "Me and Tomoyo are going to grab some lunch and then go over her house okay? If you need anything just call," Sakura told Eriol as she closed the car door. "Make sure he gets some rest and you had damn well better apologize to him Syaoran!" Sakura practically ordered Syaoran as she walked to her car.  
  
"Hai," Syaoran agreed, getting in the car and starting the engine. After they were on the road, he glanced over at Eriol. The blue-haired teen was sleeping, but his face was marred with pain. "We're almost home angel," Syaoran murmured, gently stroking Eriol's cheek.  
  
Once they reached Eriol's house, Syaoran carefully gathered Eriol into his arms and carried him up to his room. Once he had Eriol settled in his bed, Syaoran went back downstairs and got a glass of water and some painkillers, which he took back upstairs and set on Eriol's bedside table before settling himself in Eriol's desk chair to wait for his angel to wake up.  
  
A couple of hours later Eriol woke up. "Owww... I feel like I tried to break up one of Ruby Moon and Spinel's fights again," Eriol mumbled as he groggily sat up. Noticing the aspirin and water, he gratefully swallowed the medicine and water. Setting the empty cup down, Eriol glanced around his room and noticed Syaoran asleep in his desk chair. 'He stayed with me...I hope he doesn't think that I'm going to forgive him that easily. He had no right to say that I can't take of myself!' Eriol thought grumpily as he got out of bed, make that tried to get out of bed. As soon as he was standing, Eriol was hit by wave of pain and would've fallen from the intensity of it, if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught him.  
  
"You should be in bed angel," Syaoran said as he carefully placed Eriol back in bed and covered him up before sitting next to him and gently stroking his cheek.  
  
Eriol resisted the urge to lean into Syaoran's touch and instead pulled away and glared up at him. "Why? Because I'm too weak?" Eriol bit out scathingly.  
  
"No. Because you're hurt and you'll just aggravate your injuries further if you walk around," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Fine. Then leave, I don't want to see you right now," Eriol said coldly before rolling on his side so that his back was to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran stood up. "If that's what you want," he murmured softly, "I am sorry for what I said to you at the mall, angel. I didn't mean it. I was just angry at that asshole and worried about you and I said things that I shouldn't have. You're not weak. You're probably the strongest person I know. Gomen ne angel. I love you," Syaoran said softly before going downstairs and laying down on the couch.  
  
As soon as Syaoran was gone, Eriol rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, tears falling down his cheeks. "Damn you Li Syaoran! Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I can't stay mad at you, no matter what you do? And why do you turn me into such an emotional wreck!?" Eriol wondered out loud.  
  
After an hour or so of fitful sleep, Eriol forced himself to get out of bed and carefully made his way downstairs to see if Syaoran had left. Entering the living room, Eriol spotted Syaoran asleep on the couch and slowly made his way to him. Eriol carefully maneuvered himself onto the couch and into Syaoran's arms, where he fell asleep with in minutes. 


	8. Chapter 8 aka 7b

**A/n: I'm alive! And I have finished this story! I am so sorry for the length of time in between updates. I've had writer's block, computer problems, papers for school, work, and life in general to deal with. Plus I haven't felt much like writing lately. But I have finally finished the story. It's been nearly two years since I started 'Remembrance' and it's done. I'm kinda sad but happy, seeing as this is the first story I've ever finished. 2 years and 48 pages later, and it's done. Okay, enough of my rambling. Once again I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. Please forgive me! bows and grovels at readers feet I hope I still have some readers left. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. Every time I saw I new review I was so happy! So thank you all so much. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this story, even though it was updated so irregularly. Thank you all so much!!! Please read and review and enjoy!!**

**Warnings: shonen-ai, mild lime (hence the increase in the rating), swearing, and some sappy moments.**

**A/N 2: I hope the mild lime scene in here isn't too bad. It's my first attempt at writing anything like it!**

**Last Chapter...**

After an hour or so of fitful sleep, Eriol forced himself to get out of bed and carefully made his way downstairs to see if Syaoran had left. Entering the living room, Eriol spotted Syaoran asleep on the couch and slowly made his way to him. Eriol carefully maneuvered himself onto the couch and into Syaoran's arms, where he fell asleep with in minutes.

**Chapter 8 (or Chapter 7b)**

When Syaoran woke up a couple of hours later, he was laying on his back with Eriol curled up next to him, his head tucked under Syaoran's chin. Syaoran sighed and gently stroked Eriol's hair. "I always manage to hurt you, don't I angel?" Syaoran murmured softly. "I don't know why you put up with me."

"Because I love you, even if you are stupid at times," Eriol said sleepily as he blinked up at Syaoran and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Eriol. I shouldn't have said what I did," Syaoran apologized.

"I know," Eriol replied. "I forgive you. Just don't do it again.

Syaoran nodded and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "Ai shiteru tenshi," he said when the kiss broke.

"Love you too, koi," Eriol said in reply, snuggling close to his boyfriend and lifting his face up for another kiss.

Syaoran pressed his lips to Eriol's and held him tightly. He broke the kiss after a few moments to trail kisses across Eriol's jaw and down his neck.

Eriol tilted his head back to give Syaoran better access to his neck. "Mmm... Syaoran...feels good," he mumbled as Syaoran nipped and kissed a trail down his neck.

Syaoran kissed his way back up Eriol's neck and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's again. Eriol sighed into the kiss and parted his lips under Syaoran's. Syaoran pushed his tongue into Eriol's mouth and a brief battle for dominance, which Syaoran won, began.

Eriol moaned as Syaoran's tongue mapped the inside of his mouth and he reached up to tangle his hands in Syaoran's soft brown hair.

Eriol broke the kiss a few minutes later when Syaoran's hands slid under his shirt and up his chest to tease his nipples. "Nnnnhh...Oh God...Syaoran..."

Syaoran pulled away long enough to divest himself and his boyfriend of their shirts. After he had rid them of their shirts, Syaoran pressed himself against his lover and kissed him again. As their tongues dueled, Syaoran slid his hands down Eriol's chest, gently caressing the sensitive flesh and causing Eriol to moan into the kiss.

Eriol suddenly broke the kiss and pushed Syaoran off of him. "Wha-" Syaoran started to say but was cut of as Eriol pushed him back onto the couch and straddled his hips. He pressed a gentle kiss to Syaoran's lips before he pulled away and began to kiss a trail down Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran moaned and arched up, tangling his fingers in Eriol's long hair, when his boyfriend closed his lips around his nipple. He bathed the nub of flesh with his tongue and nipped at it gently with his teeth. Eriol carried on like that for a few minutes before moving to give Syaoran's other nipple the same treatment before he kissed and licked and nipped his way down Syaoran's chest and stomach, down to the top of his jeans. Eriol looked up at Syaoran and smirked before unbuttoning and unzipping his boyfriend's jeans and pulling them, along with his boxers, down his legs. Once Syaoran's jeans and boxers were off, Eriol looked up at his boyfriend, eyes glowing with lust and love, and then buried his face between Syaoran's thighs.

**Sakura and Tomoyo...**

After getting something to eat the two girls went back to Sakura's house, instead of Tomoyo's, and collapsed on Sakura's bed. "You know," Sakura said after a few minutes, "Syaoran's a complete and utter idiot sometimes."

Tomoyo sighed. "You're right," she agreed. "Hopefully he can figure out a way to make it up to Eriol."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I really hope this doesn't get out of hand. I don't want them to break up over something like this."

"Me either," Tomoyo agreed. The two girls sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

After an uneventful twenty minutes, Sakura sat up. "Let's go downstairs and watch a movie or something," she suggested. "We can go over Eriol's after it's over."

"Okay," Tomoyo agreed.

The two girls went downstairs and made some popcorn and got some drinks and the settled down on the couch. Sakura grabbed the TV remote and began flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch. She stumbled across a Fruits Basket marathon and the two girls became so engrossed in the show, they didn't even notice Kero and Yue joining them, or Sakura's dad returning home.

"I love Fruits Basket!" Sakura sighed happily when the last episode ended.

"Me too," Tomoyo agreed. "Shigure and Ayame would make such a cute couple!"

"Hai!" Sakura squealed excitedly, "and Yuki and Haru, too!"

"Ah, I see you've finally returned to the land of the living," Kinomoto Fujitaka said, smiling at his daughter and her best friend.

"Tousan!" Sakura cried, jumping up from the couch and hugging her father. "I didn't know you were coming home today."

"I got back about an hour ago, but I've got to run to the University for a little bit. I'll be home in a couple of hours though," Fujitaka said.

Sakura grinned up at her dad. "Okay! Tomoyo and I are going to go over Eriol's for a little while," she said.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get home then," Fujitaka said, smiling at his daughter.

"Ja Tousan!"

"Sayonara, Kinimoto-san"

"Ja ne Sakura, Tomoyo."

Sakura grabbed her keys and the two girls headed for Sakura's car. "I hope they've made up by the time we get there," Sakura said as she started the car.

"Me too," Tomoyo agreed.

"If not, I'm gonna hurt Syaoran for being so stupid!"

Tomoyo laughed and shook her head at her best friend's antics.

The ride to Eriol's house was uneventful and the two girls arrived at Eriol's quickly.

"Well, we're here. Hopefully they won't be at each others throats," Sakura said as she pulled into Eriol's driveway.

"Yes, me too," Tomoyo agreed as they got out of the car. "I wonder if perhaps we should have brought Yue and Kero for backup, or maybe the Sakura Cards."

"I hope it won't come to that," Sakura said. "If we have to we could hit them over the head with a couple of those big vases Eriol has."

Tomoyo laughed. "Yes that would knock some sense into them, after they woke up, that is."

Sakura grinned and rang the doorbell. The two girls waited for a few minutes and when no one answered Sakura shrugged and tried the door. It was unlocked so the two girls let themselves in.

"I wonder where they are," Sakura murmured as she and Tomoyo walked into the kitchen. Sakura set her keys on the counter and the two girls walked down the hall and into the living room, only to stop dead in their tracks in the doorway.

"Oh my," Tomoyo murmured.

Sakura just blinked.

They had just walked in on a very...ahem...intimate moment between their friends.

A moan from one of the boys snapped them out of their shock and the two girls quickly made their way back to the kitchen.

"I think I've been scarred for life," Sakura announced as she collapsed into a chair. "That was way too much information about their sex life. Ugh...that was almost as bad as that time I accidentally walked in on Toya and Yuki." Sakura shuddered at the memory.

Tomoyo sighed. "I wish I had my camera."

Sakura just looked at Tomoyo as if she had gone insane.

"What? Just think of all of the blackmailing we could do with that kind of information."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo for another moment before the two girls dissolved into giggles.

"I wonder how much longer they're gonna be," Sakura said after her and Tomoyo had calmed down.

"Hopefully not much longer," Tomoyo started to say but was interrupted by Eriol suddenly calling out Syaoran's name, very loudly, followed shortly by Syaoran calling out Eriol's name.

The two girls looked at each other. "Well I've got my answer," Sakura said.

"Do you think we should sneak out and make it seem like we just got here?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded and grabbed her keys and the two slipped outside quietly.

Eriol lay snuggled up against Syaoran, trying to catch his breath.

Syaoran was gently stroking Eriol's damp hair. "You okay, angel?" he murmured looking down at Eriol.

"Mmhmm," Eriol mumbled in response. "Just sticky and sweaty."

Syaoran grinned. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by two car doors slamming and the sound of Sakura and Tomoyo talking.

"K'so," Syaoran said. "We don't have time to clean up!"

Eriol grinned. "Why my dear Syaoran, you forget who I am." With a few quick spells, Eriol had the two of them cleaned up and dressed, and had the couched cleaned up by the time Tomoyo and Sakura rang the doorbell.

Sakura and Tomoyo had to exercise a lot of self-control to keep themselves from collapsing into fits of laughter when Eriol and Syaoran opened the door.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, come in," Eriol said, stepping aside to let the two girls inside.

"You two did make up right?" Sakura said, looking from Eriol to Syaoran expectantly as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we did," Syaoran said, sitting down and pulling Eriol onto his lap.

"Good," Tomoyo said. "We were worried about the two of you."

"Yeah! We were really worried!" Sakura agreed, nodding emphatically.

"Gomen Sakura, Tomoyo. It's my fault. I need to think before I speak sometimes," Syaoran apologized.

"As long as the two of you have made up, your forgiven," Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo and Sakura stayed for a few hours before leaving so that Eriol and Syaoran could be alone.

They went back to Sakura's so that Tomoyo could pick up her stuff and her car. After Tomoyo left, Sakura and her dad sat and talked for awhile before going to bed.

The rest of the summer flew by for the four teens. Before they knew it, it was the night before they were leaving. The group was staying at Sakura's for one last sleep over before college. Toya and Yukito had come over to spend some time with the teens as well. They had spent the day having a cook out and reminiscing about old times and just hanging out. Now, as night began to fall, the group was scattered around the living room under the pretense of watching a movie. In reality, everyone was concentrating more on their thoughts than on the movie.

Sakura once again found herself looking around the room at her friends. Eriol was curled up in Syaoran's arms in one of the chairs, Toya and Yuki were snuggled up together on one end of the couch, Tomoyo was stretched out on the floor, using Cerberus as a pillow, and she, Sakura, was curled up with Yue on the other end of the couch. _'I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow. It seems like just yesterday we were capturing the cards and worrying about whether or not we'd been in the same class when school started. Now we're all leaving for college. It's going to be weird that we're not all together. I'm scared to be all by myself. I wish I were going to school with Tomoyo or Eriol and Syaoran.' _

"Sakura?" Eriol called, noticing that his friend looked kind of depressed. "Sakura? Are you all right?"

Sakura pulled herself from her thoughts and looked up at Eriol. "Hai. I was just thinking, that's all," she said with a bright smile.

"Are you still scared of going to college alone?" Eriol asked, his concern for Sakura written all over his face.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I just can't help it. We've been together, at one time or another, all through elementary, junior high and high school. It's going to be so different now that we aren't going to be together. It's just going to take some getting used to I guess."

"I have an idea," Tomoyo said, "let's all make plans once a week to get together and go out for the day. We can plan week by week and work around each other's schedules so that nobody has to miss out. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me," Syaoran said and Eriol sleepily nodded his agreement.

"I think it's a great idea!" Sakura said happily.

"We'll also be able to see each other on weekends and vacations too." Syaoran pointed out.

"He's right," Tomoyo agreed. "We'll have to call each other when we come home and whoever's home can get together."

"See Sakura, we'll still be together. And don't forget, there's always e-mail, phones, and letters," Eriol reassured his friend before snuggling closer to Syaoran and falling asleep.

"You guys are right. We'll still be able to talk and hang out. Thanks you guys," Sakura said. "Now, how about going to sleep? Eriol's out already.

"Good idea, squirt," Toya said as he and Yuki got up.

"Don't call me squirt!" Sakura yelled at Toya as he Yuki started up the stairs.

Toya grinned at his sister. "Oyasumi minna," he and Yuki called before disappearing upstairs.

Syaoran carried Eriol over to the couch and carefully settled his sleeping boyfriend on it.

"I'll go get you guys some pillows and blankets," Sakura said and went upstairs.

Tomoyo sat up and yawned. "Wow, it's already after midnight. I didn't realize that it was so late."

"I know. Today really flew by." Syaoran said as he absently stroked Eriol's hair.

"Here you go," Sakura said, walking back into the living room with some pillows and blankets and setting them down next to the couch.

"Thanks Sakura," Syaoran said.

"You're welcome," Sakura said and yawned. "I'm ready for bed."

"Me too," Tomoyo agreed and stood up.

Yue and Cerberus stood up and waited for the girls to go upstairs. "Oyasumi," the four chorused before starting upstairs.

"Oyasumi," Syaoran replied, "Oh, Sakura, don't sleep in tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be late for orientation."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran before she was out of sight.

Syaoran grinned and looked over at his boyfriend. "Did we wake you up angel?" he murmured when Eriol's blue-violet eyes blinked at him sleepily.

"Yeah, but it's okay," Eriol mumbled sleepily and sat up.

Syaoran sat down next to Eriol and wrapped his arms around him. "Love you," he murmured.

Eriol sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Syaoran. "Love you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Syaoran sighed. "We need to get ready for bed."

Eriol nodded and reluctantly stood up. Syaoran stood up as well and they made the couch into some semblance of a bed.

Syaoran pulled Eriol to him after they finished getting their blankets situated. He just held the blue-haired teen for a moment before kissing him tenderly. "Let's get some sleep," Syaoran murmured after the kiss broke.

Eriol nodded and the two lay down on the couch. Syaoran lay on his side, up against the back of the couch and Eriol lay with his back pressed against Syaoran chest and his head tucked under Syaoran's chin. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Eriol's waist and pulled him close. "Oyasumi angel," Syaoran whispered, kissing the back of Eriol's head.

"Oyasumi koi," Eriol mumbled in response, almost asleep.

The two settled down and drifted off to sleep.

****

"Syaoran! Eriol! Wake up! We overslept! It's already after nine! You have to get up!" Sakura said urgently as she shook the two sleeping teens. "Come on up!"

"What!?" Syaoran yelled as he sat up.

"Yeah, what do you mean, it's already after nine! How could we have overslept?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"You didn't," Toya said as he walked into the room. "Sakura's just teasing you."

"Mou Nii-chan! What'd you do that for?" Sakura pouted.

Toya shrugged. "My own personal amusement."

Sakura glared at her brother and stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie!!"

Toya just grinned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You know Sakura, it's not nice to scare people like that," Syaoran said.

"Yeah," Eriol agreed, "it's bad for our health and yours."

"Are you threatening me Eriol?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course not. I don't make threats," Eriol replied innocently.

"Only promises, right Eriol?" Tomoyo said as she joined her friends.

"Correct," Eriol replied with a grin.

"Syaoran, Eriol, you two need to get dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Sakura's dad said, poking his out from the kitchen.

"Hai, Kinomoto-san," the two boys replied before going upstairs to get ready.

By the time they came downstairs breakfast was ready and everyone, including Tomoyo's mom, sat down for breakfast. Breakfast passed quickly with everyone talking and reminiscing about old times. After breakfast there was chaos as everyone made sure that they had everything. After all last minute checks had been made and everything was cleaned up and everyone was sure they had everything, the group headed outside.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," Sakura said.

"No," Tomoyo said. "It's not good bye. It's just an I'll see you soon. A temporary parting. Don't look at as saying good bye, that way it doesn't seem so final."

"Tomoyo is right. We'll see each other soon. It's not good bye," Eriol said.

"You guys are right," Sakura said. "I'm going to miss you all so much!"

"Me too," Tomoyo said.

"So will I," Eriol agreed.

"Yeah, me too. It won't be the same without us all together," Syaoran said.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we're going to be late if we don't leave," Mr. Kinomoto said with an apologetic smile.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute," Sakura said before turning back to her friends and holding her arms open. "Hug?" she asked.

The four teens hugged for a few moments before breaking apart and going to their respective cars.

"Good luck everyone," Sakura said before everyone got into their cars. "Call me once you're settled in!"

"We will, Sakura," Tomoyo promised and Syaoran and Eriol nodded in agreement.

"Good luck to you too," the three teens chorused before they climbed into their cars and drove away.

Sakura kept watching and waving until the cars were out of sight.

"Well Sakura, are you ready?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

Sakura turned to face her family: her dad, Toya, Yuki, and Kero and Yue (they had insisted on coming. Kero was in his stuffed animal form and Yue had borrowed some of Yuki's clothes), and smiled. "Yes. I'm ready. Let's go." And with one last look at her house she climbed into her car along with Yue and Kero, and pulled out of the driveway, following her dad.

Yes she was ready. College was a new adventure, a new chapter in her life. She was ready, She would be all right. She always was.

Owari 

**I had said before that I was planning on writing a prequel and sequel to 'Remembrance' and I still am. I don't know when they'll be posted, but keep an eye out for them. I do have some ideas, so maybe I'll get one of them out soon. Maybe. I'm not making any promises. Oh...and for a bit of self-advertising, I have an original story (Slash of course) posted on under the pen name Fallen Angel 229. I would be very happy if some of you would read and review it!! Anyways, thanks again to all my readers who have stuck with me through this story and to any new readers who stumbled onto my story after I was almost done. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Thanks everyone!!**

**Angelic Rhapsody**


End file.
